Ohana Onipa'a Touris Purr
by Gangsta Smurfette
Summary: My version of Joshua-Sinclair's "Lilo & Stitch's Ohana Onipa'a Adventures 1" Does include OCs!
1. Chapter 1

Ohana Onipa'a

Chapter 1: Unexpected Reunion

Disclaimer: I do not owe Lilo and Stitch or "Stitch!" big time. Joshua-Sinclair owes all OC's and the plot. This is MY VERSION.

Yuna awoke to soft mumblings come form the couch her friend, Stitch, now slept on in her room. She turned to see her alien friend shaking and mumbling in his sleep. Sighing, she whispered: "Not again." The Japanese girl moved towards her best friend's bed.

Stitch was crying in his sleep. "Li…Lilo. Please come…ba…" Yuna sighed again, gently hugging her best friend, causing the latter to wake form his nightmare. Stitch (also using his spare arms) hugged her back. "It's about Lilo again, right?" Yuna whispered softly. Stitch clutched tighter onto the Japanese girl, responding with a soft: "Ih." Yuna caringly rubbed Stitch's ears, in an effort to calm him. "It'll be ok, Stitchie. Besides, cheer up! Today's your birthday, right?"

"_I wish I could tell him. But I can't…Just yet." _Yuna suddenly came out of her thoughts, realizing Stitch was asking her something. "What is Yuna thinking about?" She blinked slowly before responding: "Nothing. Just…" Stitch stared at her for a few moments, wondering what's on her mind. "Tell Stitch." Yuna considered this. "_Should I tell him? No…It would ruin the surprise._" "Sorry Stitch, but it's a surprise." She said. "Come on, let's get some breakfast! Guess what? We're having coconut cake."

Yuna and Stitch left their room to go to the kitchen. Pleakley (Much to their annoyance) was already there, preparing breakfast, while Jumba was on his space phone. Jumba looked up form the table and saw Yuna and Stitch standing there. "Must be going now." He said to whoever was on the other end before hanging up. "Ah, Yuna and 626. What are you doing up so early?" Then Jumba noticed the look on Stitch's face. He simply turned to Yuna and asked: "Again?"

Yuna nodded. "_My experiment has come so far over the years._" Jumba thought. _"Seeing him like this. I wish I could…Not yet."_ Jumba kneeled and opened his arms. "Be coming here 26…Stitch." Stitch walked up and hugged his creator, accepting the comfort of the hug.

A few minutes later everyone, including Obama and Yuna's father, were at the table. Pleakley (Again to everyone's annoyance) was bragging about his "highly expert knowledge" about Earth culture, Jumba was in deep thought, Stitch was enjoying his breakfast (Which included coconut cake), and Yuna was talking to Stitch.

"You really came a long way since we met Stitch." Yuna said. "You have become so selfless and you care so much for others. Despite your... dreams, you always help those in need." She hugs Stitch tightly in pride, the latter smiling a little bit. Jumba turn to the two friends. "Yes. 626 has been doing so many good deeds, that Jumba had to be mortifying good deed counter to hold more numbers. So very proud of my creation."

Later on that day, Jumba was in his lab, working on his project. _'Why am I doing this?" _Then Pleakley walked in and said, "Hey Jumba, it is almost time for Stitch's party." Jumba turned from his project and said "Huh? Oh, right." Pleakley glanced at the project Jumba was working on. "What is that?"

Jumba nervously glanced at his project. Jumba turned back to Pleakley and asked, "What is what?" Pleakley pointed at the project Jumba was working on. Jumba said, "That is uhh..." Pleakley looked at the computer screen and gasped "Experiment 631! Why are you...?" Jumba covered the one-eyed alien's mouth. Pleakley continued, "What does this little monster do?"

Jumba, knowing he was caught red handed, sighed and said, "Remember when evil Kenny boy always kept bragging with his lackeys about how girls are not being warriors to family's faces?" Pleakley nodded. Jumba continued, "In response to comment, I have started work on Experiment 631. This will be a female combat experiment with all powers of 626, plus having ability to swim and expert in karate."

Pleakley nodded and said, "When it comes to proving those bullies wrong, that does make sense. Now come on, everybody is waiting." Jumba rolled his eyes and saved his work.

In Yuna's room, Stitch was sitting on his bed, depressed. "Another birthday. What surprise can Yuna still have for me? Why can't she just tell me?" Stitch jumped off the bed, paced back and forth, and then stopped in front of his container with his belongings. He went trough it, looking at all the things he had gathered since he had first landed in Izayoi. One special item caught his eyes, the same one form the time before he had come to Izayoi. A red collar with a Tiki Ku on it, the Hawaiian god of strength.

Stitch's eyes began to water as he picked up the Tiki collar. He remembered who gave it to him. It was given to him by the only girl he'd ever love: Lilo Pelekai. Tears cascaded down his cheeks as he put on the collar, still holding the Tiki. He heard a sound and looked up, his vision nearly blinded by his own tears. It was Yuna. "Stitch, please don't cry." Yuna hugged him; she hated seeing him like this. Stitch always brought joy to others before thinking of himself, yet he is so sad.

"Stitch…" Yuna said, uncertain if now as the right time to give him his surprise. Stitch slowly looked up at her, slightly nodding. "It's time for your surprise." Stitch's eyes switched form sad to curios. A few seconds passed then a voice cheerfully said: "Happy birthday Stitch."

Stitch gasped. _"That voice."_ A figure stood at the door. Stitch used his paws to clear his tears. Once he saw who it was, he had an expression of pure shock on his face. "I-it can't be…" The figure was that of a teenage Hawaiian girl with blue pants and a red shirt with leaf patterns. She had black hair cascading down her back and large coconut brown eyes-eyes that Stitch couldn't forget. "L-Lilo…"

Lilo nodded and her and Stitch ran towards each other. Lilo picked up Stitch and hugged him very tightly. Stitch was crying again, but these were tears of joy. Stitch said, "You came back." Lilo responded, "Nobody gets left behind." Lilo kissed Stitch's nose Yuna smiled as she watched the happy reunion of Lilo and Stitch.

Stitch said, "Meega soka... meega soka." Lilo responded, "No Stitch. I'm so sorry for what I did." Stitch said, "It is ok. Meega understand why. You want to spend time with Keoni." Lilo shook her head. "I broke up with Keoni. He was not my type. He is with Mertle now. Besides, our friendship is too important."

Stitch said, "Meega feel the same way. Stitch broke up with Angel. She is now with Rueben. Lilo responded, "Now things are back where they should be." Lilo smiled before turning to Yuna. They hugged too. Lilo smiled again. "Thank you. Thank you for being there for Stitch and filling the void in his life." "You should be proud of him." Yuna said. "He did so many good deeds for others, and puts others in front of himself now."

"I am." Lilo said. "You can consider yourself a part of our ohana now, Yuna. You are like a second sister to me." "Yuna smiled before saying: "Ichariba Chodei." The girls hugged again.

An hour later, Yuna, Lilo and Stitch join the others. Stitch opened the presents, and the cake was chocolate-coconut. Nani hugged Stitch because she too was happy their broken ohana was whole again. "We missed you Stitch! The fact that you were gone almost gone to my head…Many a day I wished I can clean after your rampages…well, almost, anyway." Everybody laughed at Nani's statements.

Later, Jumba announced that he has been working on a teleportation device. Everyone smiled at that. Soon, the two families would be practically next door to each other. Everyone talked about how Stitch changed their lives. Jumba discussed with Nani and Yuna's father on how to change the living situation, Pleakley was once again bragging, Lilo was still thanking Yuna for what she did for Stitch, and Stitch was finally reunited with Lilo.

The next day, Lilo, Yuna, and Stitch was talking.

Meega promise to visit Yuna," said Stitch. Lilo said to Yuna, "You will always be welcome to our home." Yuna responded, "Same goes for you. Remember, Stitch. Ichariba Chodei." Stitch put his hand on Yuna's shoulder and said, "Once meet, cousins forever." Yuna, Lilo, and Stitch smiled at each other and hugged one another.

Meanwhile, Jumba taught Obama and Yuna's father how to use the high tech communications system so the entire family could keep in touch no matter how far apart they were. Soon the time came for the ohana to return to Hawaii along with Stitch, Jumba, and Pleakley.

Yuna and Stitch hugged each other and said their farewells. Stitch said, "Stitch promise to keep in touch." Yuna said, "Me too." Stitch jumped into Lilo's arms and the two went onboard Jumba's ship. The ship slowly lifted off for Hawaii. Yuna smiled, "Until we meet again."

Me: Whoa, lotta work. Curse you, Joshua-Sinclair, for making the first chapter so long.


	2. Chapter 2

Ohana Onipa'a

Meeting Old Friends

Here it is everyone! Chapter 2. Joshua-Sinclair, thank you for announcing the fact that I have your full permission to contuie on this story. I fully recommend that those who read my version of the story should also read yours.

It was a fairly peaceful morning in Kauai in the Pelekai house. Its two months after the day that Lilo and Stitch got reunited. In those two months, Stitch had once again relished in the thrill of surfing at the beach that held such precious memories. Nani and Lilo was glad to have their furry blue buddy back. He was the missing puzzle piece to their eccentric ohana, and they wouldn't allow it to be parted again. Lilo also felt herself, as she reconnected with Stitch in all their bonding moments, becoming closer to him than she thought possible. Those feelings whirled around inside her head as she woke up one morning, smiling at the sight of the peacefully sleeping Stitch holding Scrump tightly to his chest.

"Oh, he's so cute when he sleeps." Lilo thought, smiling. She then got up and went downstairs for a glass of orange juice. Nani was already up. Smiling, Lilo cheerfully said: "Morning Nani." "Good morning Lilo." Nani replied. Lilo poured herself her glass of orange juice. Nani saw the cheerful look on her sister's face. She knew that Stitch is back and that's the reason for the huge smile. Stitch had entered the kitchen. Lilo poured herself a glass of juice and turned to see her best friend. "Morning sleepyhead."

Stitch stared into Lilo's brown eyes for several seconds. _'She looks so beautiful. I wonder if she feels for me the same way... Wait... Can I possibly?' '_Stitch responded, "Morning Lilo." Stitch took the orange juice carton and downed all of it (including the carton) while Lilo just smiled at him. _'Aww, he's so cute when he does that…Wait…Where on Earth did that thought come form?'_

Nani smiled at the two, knowing how they happy they were. _'In fact they seem happier than they were before Stitch had left all those years ago. I am just glad Lilo's phase ended so Stitch could come back home. I wonder if... no... It can't be...'_ Nani said, "Life has gotten so exciting since you came back Stitch. A little chaotic, but still, it is good to have you back."

Stitch smiled at Nani and said, "Taka Achi-baba, taka." Nani decided to leave her sister and Stitch alone. Before she exited the kitchen she turned back to see Lilo and Stitch share a glance. _'The way the always seem to be glancing at each other…Could it be? Well, they have obvious differences but still." _Nani left the kitchen in deep thought, causing her to bump into Jumba and Pleakley. "Good morning Bigger Girl." Jumba said, bringing Nani out of her thoughts. "Good morning Jumba."

Pleakley had a similar exchange with Nani. Jumba ended up asking Nani to go to his lab with him.

When Lilo and Stitch finished their breakfast, they went to the tree-house. The breeze was very peaceful and they could see the ocean form there. "I really missed these moments." Lilo said. "Life was totally miserable without you. I'm so proud of you for always putting others before yourself when you were with Yuna." Stitch replied, "Stitch was miserable too. At first Stitch was bad again. If it weren't for Yuna..."

Lilo looked at Stitch and said, "Stitch, I am not mad at you for what happened. You were emotionally hurt. Even the Grand councilwoman understood your pain from the beginning." Stitch nodded and said, "Stitch happy Ohana is whole again."

Lilo smiled and added "And we have three new members in our Ohana: Yuna, her dad, and Obaa. There is always a bright side to every situation." Lilo and Stitch hugged each other. Lilo said, "Speaking of Yuna did Jumba say when the teleportation unit will be ready?" Stitch answered "Jumba only said it would be ready soon." Lilo and Stitch left the tree house and walked back to the house. Lilo asked, "You want to go see the cousins who are still in Kauai?"

Stitch agreed and they hopped into the red dune buggy aka ridiculous earth transport. The first place they visited was Clip's Beauty Salon to see Clip. However, before they entered the Salon a voice was heard: "Hey it's Weirdlo and her disconfigured dog!" Lilo turned to see Mertle. "Mertel." She hissed. _"Not again."_ Stitch thought. _"I was hoping I'd never see her again." _ Lilo and Mertle glared at each other for one long minute. Stitch was scared that a fight could break out any second. Then he heard the sound of giggling coming from Lilo.

Stitch looked at Lilo, and then heard Mertle giggling as well, which further confused him. Lilo and Mertle ran up to each other and hugged one another. Stitch's jaw dropped. Lilo said, "It is good to see you again! How have you been?" Mertle smiled at her friend and said, "Very good... uh, Lilo? Look."

Mertle was pointing at Stitch who was still starring wide-eyed at the two girls. Lilo laughed and said, "I am sorry Stitch. I forgot to tell you that I and Mertle are best friends now." Mertle walked up to Stitch, and patted him before saying: "It's good to see you too, Stitch." "So, you're back form Honolulu for the summer?" Lilo asked. "Yep." Mertle said. "Just got in yesterday. I was on my way to see Clip." Mertle thought back to the time when Lilo wanted to use Clip on her, but Clip attacked her mom instead, and as she remembered, she let out a soft giggle.

"Stitch and I were on our way to see her too." Lilo said. "Along with all the other cousins on the island. How's Gigi?" Mertle said, "She is doing great. And she looks exactly the same as last year... as a matter of fact, she looks exactly the same as when I adopted her ten years ago." Lilo said, "Considering she is one of Jumba's experiments, we should not be surprised."

Mertle smiled at this, remembering how Gigi had saved her from a plasma blast during the battle with Leroy. She was astonished to have learned that Gigi could talk. Lilo and Stitch were stealing glances at each other and slightly blushing. Mertle noticed this, _"I wonder if they are..." _Mertle knew that Stitch was not some disconfigured dog and that he had always been there for Lilo, with the exception of Lilo's Keoni phase. But that phase ended a long time ago, and a few months later had welcomed Stitch back with open arms.

Stitch was chatting with Clip while Lilo and Mertel were catching up on old times. "So how are Yuki, Elena and Teresa doing?" "They're doing well." Mertel responded. "Teresa is visiting for the summer too. Elena and Yuki are spending the first part of the summer in Maui, before coming here just before my birthday."

After Mertle had her hair done, she decided to join Lilo and Stitch on visiting the cousins. While Stitch talked to Kixx, Mertel and Lilo talked about Mertel's upcoming birthday. Mertel said they can come to the party as well. Lilo said, "I would love too, and I am sure Stitch will too."

Mertle said, "Yeah, I will make sure my mom has extra coconut cake, seeing as this is Stitch's first time coming to my birthday... well second time anyways..." Mertle put her hand over her mouth and giggled, thinking back to when Lilo made Mertle and her friends believe there was a birthday cake eating monster called, the 'Geckolicky'. Lilo laughed too, knowing very well what her friend was thinking about. Stitch also displayed some of the karate moves he had learned in Izayoi.

An hour later, they went to Frenchfry's where they bumped into Keoni. Mertle and Keoni gave each other a hug. Lilo felt relived when her relationship ended. After that, as time went on, she made a purpose of finding Stitch. Then, by chance, the Hawaiian ten bumped Angel after a concert in Kauai.

_**Flashback**_

"Aloha Angel." Lilo smiled as she hugged the pink experiment whom she just bumped into. "It's good to see you too, Lilo." Angel said as she returned the hug. After they pulled apart, Lilo told Angel that she was no longer with Keoni and that she regretted abandoning Stitch. Angel responded: "I know where Stitch is." Lilo's eyes widened at this. "What?" The conversation that followed was mainly about what happened during Angel's visits to Stitch and how they decided to be just friends.

Angel then got Lilo in touch with Yuna, as well as Jumba. Together, Yuna and Lilo decided that since Stitch's birthday is only weeks away that they will keep Lilo's coming to Izayoi secret until the time was right.

_**Flashback ends**_

Lilo smiled as Keoni kissed her friend. _"I'm so happy for those two." _Then she and Stitch decided to give the couple some space as they talked. Collage life can keep couples apart even tough they go to the same university. Lilo had already decided to take online classes so that she will not abandon Stitch again. After lunch, Mertle and Keoni rejoined Lilo and Stitch, and the four of them kept going around the island, visiting all the cousins and talking about the impact the experiments they visited had on their lives.

Life certainly appeared to be good for Lilo, Stitch, and the entire ohana.


	3. Chapter 3

Ohana Onipa'a

Confession of Love and the C.O.T

While Lilo and Stitch were out visiting the experiments, Jumba, Nani and Pleakley arrived at Jumba's ship. Pleakley decided to do his usual cleaning in the passenger section, while Nani and Jumba were walking down the hallway to Jumba's lab. The Hawaiian women appeared to be in deep thought. Jumba noticed the look on Nani's face. "What is being on your mind, Bigger Girl?"

"Nothing." Nani answered. "Just happy everything is back to normal." Jumba nodded before adding: "Thinking of Little Girl and 626, no?" Nani blinked at Jumba a few times. _"How did he know I was thinking about them?" _She thought before saying to Jumba: "You can say that." Jumba motioned Nani into his lab. "Evil Genius has been suspecting that the two might have certain... well... you know."

Nani just stared at Jumba and thought, _"If those two are having those feelings, I am not sure how I will respond. I mean they are two different species._" Jumba added, "I am going to tell you something which must be staying between the two of us at least for now." Nani nodded. Jumba pressed a few keys on his computer and a file popped up on the screen. "This is my file on the characteristics of experiments. Jumba has devised way of isolating characteristics of experiments."

Nani looked confused and asked, "What characteristics are you talking about?" Jumba said, "By isolating characteristics, I will be able to develop formula which will be giving normal life-form enhancements, which can greatly increase endurance, intelligence, and speed. Also, theoretically can be giving subject experiment life expectancy." "So you want to turn somebody into an experiment?" Nani asked shocked. "Does Lilo know about this?" She'd freak if she knew about this."

"Little Girl must especially not be knowing about this yet." Jumba said. "It's being for her if she desires…" Nani was really shocked now. "You want to turn my little sister into an experiment?" Jumba held up his hands in defense. "No! Formula is being for no such purpose. Little Girl will still be human. She will just be having few experiment qualities and experiment life expectancy."

Nani looked confused, "Life expectancy?" Jumba said, "My experiments are aging differently than other life forms. Evil Genius is not even being sure how long experiments will be living. A long time, if there is even being limit." Nani thought, _'If Lilo can live as long as Stitch, than Stitch won't have to worry about losing Lilo to time. I wonder if this has anything to...' _

Nani asked, "Does this have anything to do with what we suspect about Lilo and Stitch?" Jumba nodded quietly. Nani thought, _"Is it possible that Lilo and Stitch have those kinds of feelings for each other? Do they even realize it? How would I respond if they were... it would just be weird..." _ Just then Pleakley entered the lab. "Did you tell her?" Jumba nodded. "What's your opinion about…?" Jumba silenced the one-eyed alien. "Be keeping it down." Nani looked at Pleakley and thought, _"So he suspects too?" _Nani answered, "I need to think on this for a little bit. Just carry on with perfecting the formula."

Nani turned and left Jumba and Pleakley's ship and went back to the house and straight to her room. Nani faced herself in the mirror. _"Can my suspicions be correct? What if they do have those kinds of feelings for one another?" _

Nani glanced at the picture of her and David. She remembered the expression on his face when they fell for each other. Lilo now has a similar expression on her face when she looks at Stitch and vice versa. The more Nani thought about it, the more it made sense. Nani turned to the picture of Lilo that she had and said aloud, "Is it true, Lilo?" Nani turned her thought to the past. _"Well, Stitch has always been there for my sister. He saved her countless times and he is not some stranger she just met." _

Meanwhile, in New York:

A young cat like women was sitting at a desk in her office. On the desk was a name plate that read: _Sky Black, C.O.T commander_. The woman, Sky, withdrew her attention form the computer screen where a full out report of her latest mission was open. It was rather difficult, but, all in all, it was a success. A knock at the door was heard. Sky sighed before she responded: "Come in."

A young dragon entered. "Commander, our side took a serious blow in another battle due to…" Sky cut him off. "Which side: the Dragonese side or the C.O.T? Seriously I think all anti-dragons should be hanged, on my account. And you should relax, Maroon Fire." She hissed the last part.

The dragon, Maroon, shrugged, not answering her question. He knew of her half human half Turian linage, and that her mother was the resemblance of a tiger. In al sense he felt as if both sides took a serious blow, but not in battle. Sky got up and said: "Anything else?" "It's…Getting rather late don't you think?" Maroon choked out.

Sky chuckled. "I'll be there in a few moments." Maroon nodded before making to go. Before he could turn around, however, Sky pulled him in for a kiss. They stayed like that for a few moments before Sky pulled away. "I love you." "Love you too." Maroon responded before leaving her to finish her work.

Back in Kauai:

That evening, Lilo and Stitch returned home and the family sat down at the table to eat. . Everyone seemed quiet. Nani was keeping an occasional eye on her sister and Stitch while they ate a delicious cuisine prepared by Pleakley, which he actually managed to get right to the relief of everyone there. "Stitch and I ran into Mertle today." Lilo said. "You should've seen Stitch's face when he learned of our friendship." Stitch, meanwhile, had eaten his whole meal in one gulp but before he could eat the plate Nani grabbed it form him. "Oh, no you don't. This is part of the set David got me for our anniversary."

Stitch had a sulky look on his face until Lilo put her on his shoulder. Stitch glanced at Lilo and blushed, though no one could see it through his blue fur... almost. Lilo noticed, and was blushing as well. Nani and Jumba noticed this as well. Nani thought, _'If they feel this way, why don't they tell each other?' _Jumba however, knew the reason why they were not admitting anything. "Lilo, can I talk to you for a moment, please? Alone." Lilo nodded and rose for her seat.

Nani turned to Stitch and said, "Don't worry, Stitch. I won't keep her long."After the two sisters left the kitchen, Jumba turned to Stitch. "Why don't you head for dome, Stitch? I will tell Little Girl when she comes back." Stitch nodded and headed for the elevator.

Lilo and Nani went to Nani's room. Nani turned to Lilo and asked, "Is there something you would like to tell me?" Lilo had a curious look on her face. "About what?" Nani thought to herself, _'If I am right, how will I react? If they do have feelings for one another, why won't they admit it? Unless...' _Then it dawned on Nani. Nani asked, "Lilo, how do you feel about Stitch?"

Lilo froze up and asked, "What do you mean?" Nani saw Lilo trembling. Nani calmly said, "You love him, as in love love, don't you?" Now Lilo was terrified and thought, _'Oh no!' _ Lilo's facial reaction gave Nani her answer. Nani motioned for her sister to sit down and turned to the mirror. _'So she does feel that way about Stitch.' _Nani said, "Lilo, have you told him?" Lilo answered, "I wish I could."

Nani saw her sister was shaking really badly. Nani said, "You are afraid that I won't approve and try to separate you aren't you?" Lilo nodded, tears forming in her eyes. Nani hugged her sister tightly and said, "Lilo, you should tell him how you feel, because I am certain he feels the same way about you." Lilo looked at her big sister and said, " You... mean you are ok with it?"

Nani smiled at Lilo and said, "Yes. One hundred percent. You have gotten to know him ever since you were very young, he saved you from a life of eternal depression, and he saved you countless times. He has been your guardian angel since the day you two met. Any one who does that for you, human or experiment, I can't help but approve of." Lilo felt greatly relieved and hugged her sister. "Thank you, Nani. Thank you." Lilo ran down to the kitchen, and saw only Jumba and Pleakley there. "Where is Stitch?"

Jumba glanced at Lilo and said, "626 is being in dome." Lilo nodded and took off excitingly. Seconds later, Nani arrived in the kitchen. Jumba asked, "Did everything be going well?" Nani smiled and nodded. Lilo rode the elevator to her rooftop dome and saw Stitch sitting on his bed. Lilo sat on her bed and nervously played with her thumbs, before turning to Stitch. "Stitch, can you come here please?"

Stitch jumped off his bed and walked up to Lilo. Lilo patted the bed and the experiment sat next to Lilo. Her heart was racing. _'Does he feel the same way? I hope I am right.' _Lilo turned to Stitch and said, "Stitch, remember on your birthday when I surprised you by showing up in Yuna's room?" Stitch nodded. "I said that our friendship was too important for me to be looking for another boyfriend?" Stitch looked at Lilo and wondered what she was getting at. Lilo said, "I have fallen in love with someone."Stitch sighed sadly. "I understand. If you are in love with someone, you should tell him how you feel. Who is the lucky boy?"

Lilo took Stitch's hands and stared into Stitch's black eyes. Lilo leaned towards the blue experiment and made contact between her lips and Stitch's. It took a few moments for what was happening to regester in Stitch's head. But when it did, he felt like his life couldn't get any better. Stitch wrapped all four of his arms around Lilo as he continued kissing her.

After a few more moments, Lilo pulled back. Stitch had a very shocked expression on his face. "The lucky boy… is you Stitch." Stitch's couldn't believe his ears. "Really?" Lilo said, "I love you, Stitch." Stitch was shocked and happy at the same time. They just sat there looking at each other for several moments. Stitch started to lean towards Lilo, "Stitch love Lilo, too."

Lilo and Stitch kissed each other on the lips for several minutes, releasing the deep love they shared with each other for a very long time. Lilo and Stitch felt as if they were in heaven. They pulled back as their lungs were being overwhelmed. Lilo said, "Wow! You kiss good." Stitch smiled and said, "You are pretty good yourself, Boojee-bu." Lilo smiled at hearing Stitch call her boojee-boo, the same thing Stitch used to call Angel. Lilo and Stitch kissed again. Tonight, Lilo and Stitch would sleep better then they had ever slept before.


	4. Chapter 4

Ohana Onipa'a

First Date

Lilo and Stitch awoke to the sun shining into their room. Lilo smiled at her new found boyfriend and said: "Morning Stitch." "Morning Bujee-boo." Stitch returned. The pair kissed. Both felt content. After all these years here they were expressing the love they felt for one another ever since they met. Stitch wrapped all four of his arms around the Hawaiian teen as he continued kissing her very deeply. Lilo moaned happily as her blue boyfriend increased the intensity of the kiss. "I love you, Stitch." "Stitch love Lilo, Bujee-boo." Stitch returned.

Lilo knew she couldn't be happier. She had the perfect guy at her side with whom she had been best friends with since she was five. She only knew sorrow before he came along. Stitch felt the same way. Before his only desire was to go into large cities in order to back up sewers, reverse street signs, and steal everyone's left shoe.

After several minutes, they got out of bed, rode the elevator downstairs, and entered the kitchen holding hands. "I'm going to have a flied day with the perfect romance story." Pleakley thought. The new couple sat down next to each other for breakfast. "Morning everyone." Lilo said, smiling. Everybody else returned her greeting. "How did everyone sleep?" Lilo asked as she started munching her pancakes.

"I slept well." Nani said. "And knowing you I think you slept better than ever." "Jumba is agreeing with Bigger Girl." Pleakley added, "Well I think it is fascinating." After breakfast, Jumba had called Lilo and Stitch to his lab. The former evil scientist brought both of them into a big hug. "Jumba is so happy you two is being together." Then he explained about the formula he created. Stitch liked the life-span part. "Now you don't have to worry about losing me to time." Lilo said.

"Meega agrees." Stitch said. "Ever since the incident where we used Skip, meega have nightmares about losing Lilo to time. Meega decided that when Lilo got too old, to use BabyFier to help Lilo live longer." "That's so sweet." Lilo said smiling. "And I'd want you to do that for me too. Are we going to have to use needles? I hate them!" Jumba gave a big laugh. "Not to be worrying Not-so-Little Little Girl. Evil Genius has devised formula as beverage. All you will be needing is one. Of course, I am having more just in case."

Jumba gave a large glass with blue fluid to Lilo. She asked what it tastes like but to that Jumba only shrugged his shoulders. Lilo drank the formula and said, "Wow! That was delicious!" Moments later, she felt stronger then before and with more energy. Lilo said, "Are there any weird side effects besides what you mentioned?" "Besides what I mentioned, uh, no."

Later that day Mertel called and Lilo told her the news of her relationship with Stitch. "Wow, I'd always knew you two would get together, even back when we were rivals." Lilo and Mertle decided to go and see a movie along with Keoni and Stitch. As the pair was getting ready to leave, Jumba stopped them. Before you be going on first date, Evil Genius is having something for 626." Jumba handed Stitch a photograph of a teenage Hawaiian boy with blue hair.

"Gaba?" Stitch asked, confused. "Using ship's supercomputer, Jumba has created this photograph. Be showing it to Experiment 316." Lilo looked at the photo. "That does make sense. Thanks Jumba." Before the couple left, Nani and David came in. "Aren't you going to work, Nani?" Lilo asked. "No, Mr. Jameson is coming over today." Lilo had a thought about that. "Hey Nani. Since me and Stitch are going on a double date with Mertle and Keoni, why don't you invite Mrs. Edmonds over too? That way, Mertle and Keoni's families can get to know each other more while we are out."

Nani thought for a minute and replied, "That sounds like a good idea." Lilo and Stitch then left while Nani called Mertel's mom.

First, the new couple made a stop at Morpholomew's shop. Stitch showed the experiment the picture which he scanned then he turned to Lilo, transforming her instead. After she was transformed, Lilo looked at Stitch and said: "Nothing ha..." Lilo looked in the mirror and saw that Morpholomew had transformed her instead of Stitch. She shrieked.

Stitch, upon seeing what the morphing experiment did to his Bujee-boo, turned to Morpholomew. "That was meant for meega. Meega bite your patookie hard." Morpholomew just laughed before turning Lilo back to normal and transforming Stitch. Stitch said, "You did that on purpose!" Morpholomew said, "Meega sorry... couldn't resist... hehehe." Stitch growled and moved towards Morpholomew when Lilo stopped him. "Let it go Stitch." The couple turned to leave, but heard laughter coming from behind. The two turned around and saw PJ giving Morpholomew a high five. Stitch growled, while Lilo giggled. "I should have known."

The couple then left to meet Mertle and Keoni at the movie theater. The two girls hugged each other as Stitch watched. Mertle then noticed Stitch in his new form. "Uh, Lilo, where's Stitch? And who's that?" "Oh, that IS Stitch." Lilo said. Mertle's jaw dropped. ""Jumba decided to create a photograph to show Morpholomew, that way, Stitch could look human for dates and other important events." "Wow, he looks cute like that." Mertle said examing Stitch in his new form. "Lilo can we trade?" "Hey!" Keoni said sarcastically.

Lilo and Stitch giggled at Keoni's reaction. Mertle kissed Keoni, assuring him she was joking, which he knew she was. The two couples decided to watch the new Wasp Mummies movie.

Back at the house, Keoni's father and Mertle's mom were at Lilo and Nani's house. Mr. Jameson was congratulating Nani for all the good work she did, but mostly talked about their families. Pleakley was describing his latest fashion. Jumba, of course, was talking about his latest evil projects, somewhat spooking Mr. Jameson. But of course, Mrs. Edmonds was finding Jumba's ideas fascinating. Just then, they all heard a noise. Everyone turned and saw Stitch come into the kitchen.

Nani asked, "Uh, Stitch? I thought you were out with Lilo. Where is she?" Stitch looked nervously at everyone. Jumba glared at the blue experiment suspiciously. The experiment, seeing he had the attention, growled and shouted in a voice that was not Stitch's. "Meega, nala kweesta!"

Jumba reached for his blaster, only to have it blasted out of his hand from behind. Everyone turned and saw about a dozen Leroy clones pointing blasters at them. Everyone turned back to the blue experiment, which turned his color to red and pulled out his extra arms along with plasma blasters. Nani and Mrs. Edmonds screamed. Pleakley jumped up and ran screaming, only to bump into more Leroy clones.

Jumba said, "Leroy! You are supposed to being on prison asteroid!" Another voice with a German accent replied, "No prison can contain him!" Everyone turned and saw the white gerbil like alien wearing a red cape, Hamsterviel entering the room. "NO! Hamsterwheel! How have you been escaping?" yelled Jumba.

The evil rodent shouted, "Hamsterviel, it is HAMSTERVIEL! And to answer your question, thanks to my evil genius ingenious, I have constructed a device to shut down the prison's power and open my cell. I then made my escape after freeing my Leroy Army." Hamsterviel then climbed up on the table and asked loudly, "Now, I will ask you this all so simply. Where is that annoying little earth girl and 626?" Nani spat in Hamsterviel's face and yelled, "You stay away from my little sister!" Mr. Jameson asked, "What do you wa..." Leroy blasted the ground next to Mr. Jameson's foot, silencing him.

Hamsterviel said, "Your questions will be answered when we get to my all so secret base. Using you, I shall draw that Earth girl and 626 into my trap, where I shall destroy them and call them many nasty names! Hahahahaha!" Hamsterviel stops laughing and coughs. "Hairball!" The Leroy's forced Nani, David, Pleakley, Jumba, Mr. Jameson, and Mrs. Edmonds out of the house and onto Hamsterviel's ship.

While this was happing, Lilo, Mertle, Keoni and Stitch left the movie theater and were walking over to Lilo's after they paid another visit to Morpholomew. "So, Lilo, why did it take so long for you to tell Stitch how you felt about him?" Merle asked. "I've known you had a thing for him for a long time now!" Lilo responded, "Well, the fact that we are different species kind of made me fear that Nani would not approve. But I was wrong. In fact, Nani helped me gather up the courage to tell Stitch how I felt about him"

"I'm glad she's so understanding." Mertle said, before adding. "I mean, if I had a child who wanted to date an experiment, I wouldn't stop him or her. If you love someone, species difference doesn't matter." Lilo smiled as they entered the house. "Good to hear you say that Mertle. After all, no matter what…" Lilo froze in her tracks, mid-sentence, staring at disbelief at the house's condition. "Oh no!"

The two couples looked around the house. It was a complete disaster. And there was absolutely no sign of any of their families. Stitch pulled out his extra arms, along with spikes and antennae and started checking around the house, while the others went into the kitchen and saw blaster marks on the wall and ground, along with Mr. Jameson's wallet and Mrs. Edmonds purse.

Mertle picked up her mother's purse. "Who…who?" She seemed to be lost for words. Lilo was sure that if her friend found out who was responsible for kidnapping her mother as well as the entire Pelekai household and her boyfriend's father, Mertle will beat that person into a pulp. Lilo found a tape recorder on the table and pushed play.

The recorder started playing, "Listen up you all so stupid Hawaiian girl and 626!" Stitch growled as the recorder continued. "I will be saying this so even your so tiny brains can understand this. Your family, along with their guests, have been taken prisoner to my hideout. If you ever want to see them again, you will deliver yourselves to my hideout. If you do not show up within three earth days, your all so-bossy sister will be the first to suffer the wrath of Dr. Jacques Von Hamsterviel!"

Stitch picked up the data pad, showing the coordinates of Hamsterviel's base. Mertle dropped to her knees and started crying, while Keoni tried to comfort her. Lilo cried into Stitch's shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

Ohana Onipa'a

Gathering the cousins

After half an hour Lilo and Stitch went to Jumba and Pleakley's room to contact the Grand Councilwoman. The long, grey alien female with the large pointy yellow collar appeared on the screen. "Good evening, Ambassador Pelekai…" The Councilwoman's face turned to one of concern when she saw the tears in Lilo's eyes. "Lilo... what's wrong?"

Through her tears, Lilo said, "My family...was taken… by Hamsterviel." The Councilwoman sat in thought. "I assume you want to embark on a rescue mission to get them back." Hearing this, Mertle and Keoni stepped up. "That gerbil freak got my mom too, as well as my boyfriend's father. We are going with Lilo to help save them." Lilo nodded. "That's right. We are planning a rescue. How soon can you send someone to assist us?"

The Councilwoman said, "I will be glad to help you save your families. And fortunately, Captain Gantu is less then a day away from you. He can pick you up in the BRB-9000 by noon tomorrow." Lilo nodded, "Good. We will gather up the fighting experiments and bring them to the house, then wait for his arrival."

Stitch then sent a copy of the coordinates of Hamsterviel's base to the Councilwoman, who nodded upon seeing them. "I do feel Dr. Hamsterviel is luring you into a trap. Fortunately, Turo is along the way. After Captain Gantu picks you up, he can pick up some extra volunteers to assist you." "Volunteers?" Lilo asked. "Let's say they are the ones I call when things go wrong. Captain Gantu will be with you tomorrow afternoon."

Lilo smirked and said, "Thanks, Miss Grand Councilwoman." The transmission was terminated. Lilo turned to Mertle and hugged her. "Don't worry, we will save you mom." Mertle returned the hug. "I hope we can." Keoni added, "What kind of trap do you think he has waiting for us?" Lilo shrugged her shoulders.

Sky was typing up a report again. She was making process when her space cell rang, causing her to swear under her breath in Tantalog. It was the Grand Councilwoman. "Commander Black." "You almost scared me to death." Sky mumbled. "What is it now?" "We have some trouble…" The Councilwoman then explained Lilo's problem.

"So let me get it straight…" Sky said. "Dr. Mutated Gerbil escaped kidnapped people and now I'm on the rescue party?" The Councilwoman nodded. "Ok, I'm in." Sky said. "But it's gonna cost ya…" Then she reached for her plasma blaster.

Meanwhile, Lilo, Keoni, Mertle, and Stitch left the Pelekai house to round up the fighting experiments. Fortunately, they found Nosy. They told him to inform any experiments he runs across to meet at Lilo's house. Just then, Lilo's space cell rang, saw it was Yuna, and she picked up.

"Aloha, Yuna." "Hey Lilo, how are you?" "Not good." Lilo then informed Yuna about what Hamsterviel did with her family and her rescue plan. Yuna looked ready to hurt someone upon hearing this. "I am sorry to hear about that. How soon can you get to Jumba's ship? I am going with you." Lilo was quick to object. "What? Yuna, you are still too young, plus we are dealing with not just Hamsterviel, but Leroy and his clones. Each Leroy are red, evil twins of Stitch!"

Yuna smirked, "In case you did not know, I can probably hold my own against one of them, right Stitch?" Stitch answered, "Ih. Yuna beat Stitch in karate when meega crashed in Izayoi." Yuna then said, "My father told me that Jumba had tested the teleportation unit and it works perfectly. I will go find Sparky and be ready to transport within an hour."

Lilo replied, "Very well. Just be careful when you come with us and make sure your family is okay with it." The two concluded their call. Mertle smirked. "Stitch got beaten in karate by a little girl... hehehe." Lilo giggled, while Stitch blushed and simply responded, "Ih."

Another voice said, "I thought Stitch couldn't lose a fight." The four turned and saw a red haired teen around Lilo and Mertle's age, along with a bat-like experiment. "Victoria!" Lilo and Victoria hugged each other, while Snooty flew up and landed on Stitch's arm. Victoria said, "I heard from Nosy about your family. I want to help you get them back."

Lilo nodded, "Gantu will be arriving tomorrow. So, what do you three want to do tonight?" Victoria said, "Well, I think I should run home really quick to make sure I have everything I need." Keoni and Mertle made similar decisions. Lilo said, "Once you get what you need, you should crash at my place." Victoria smiled and replied, "That sounds like a good idea."

Keoni and Mertle nodded in agreement. Later, Lilo and Stitch had arrived in Jumba and Pleakley's ship, while Victoria, Mertle, and Keoni went back to their homes to get what they needed. Stitch activated the teleportation controls and Yuna and Sparky appeared in the teleportation pods. Stitch shouted, "Yuna!"

The blue alien and Yuna ran up to each other and hugged one another, joined by Lilo. Yuna said, "I am so happy to see you both, I just wish it was under different circumstances." Lilo said, "I know…" Lilo looked like she was about to cry again. Stitch put his arm on Lilo's shoulder and said, "Don't worry, Bujee bu. We will save ohana."

Lilo hugged Stitch, "I just hope they are ok when we find them." As the four headed from the ship towards the house, Stitch was interested in updates from his other best friend. "So, how is your karate class?" Yuna said, "Well, I got a new student from Okinawa's main island. His name is Joshua. He was not born in Japan though. He was from California. His father is in the United States Marines and he got stationed in Okinawa recently. He is a good kid. Though that bully, Kenny, and his friends pick on him all the time. Ended up stealing his bag of marbles. I managed to get back the bag for him, but the one with his favorite color is missing."

Yuna then thought, _'Wait... didn't I hear Stitch call Lilo bujee bu? That's what Stitch used to call Angel while they were together.' _Yuna turned to the couple. "Hey when did you two start going out?" Lilo said, "Well, after Nani assured me that she was ok with it, I admitted my feelings for Stitch. It turns out he feels the same way about me."

Yuna smiled and said, "That's wonderful news. I was hoping you two would get together." The four went into the house. Lilo and Stitch gave Yuna a tour of the house, while Sparky tagged along.

The couple informed Yuna about the way the house was before Stitch, Jumba and Pleakley came along when it was destroyed while Jumba was trying to catch Stitch and then rebuilt to look better than ever. They also told of the time when Jumba automated the entire house, only to have Glitch take over the house computer which resulted in the upgraded house trying to destroy everyone in it.

Later, Mertle, Keoni, Victoria, Gigi, and Snooty arrived at the house, along with several fighting experiments, including Kixx, Heat, Mr. Slushy, Splodyhead, Frenchfry, and several others. Everyone decided to have pizza that night. Thanks to Frenchfry being there, there was no need to order. Everyone mainly discussed planning for the upcoming rescue mission.

Afterwards, most of the experiments slept in the living room. Mertle, Keoni, and Gigi used David and Nani's room. Victoria, Yuna, Snooty, and Sparky went to Jumba and Pleakley's room. Lilo and Stitch of course slept in their rooftop dome.

Meanwhile, Hamsterviel's ship arrived at a barren desert planet, and landed in the courtyard of a large structure in the middle of an ancient city. Hamsterviel exited his ship, surrounded by Leroy clones, followed by Nani, David, Jumba, Pleakley, Mrs. Edmonds, and Mr. Jameson. All six of them wore the Galactic Federation handcuffs and restrained in floating devices, and were guarded by more Leroy clones. They all entered the complex and proceeded down a long corridor.

When they got into a large room overseeing a court yard, Hamsterviel climbed up the step ladder and into his throne like chair. The villainous gerbil said, "Welcome to what will be your new home for the next few days. I hope you will be 'comfortable.'" Nani replied, "You will never get away with this! Lilo and Stitch will stop you!"

Hamsterviel gave an evil grin and said, "Having faith in your all-so-stupid sister, eh? Do you really think I did not anticipate her and that weakling 626 would gather up the other experiments? Once I can separate her from 626 and those failed experiments, your sister will be beaten in no time."

Nani spat in Hamsterviel's face, "You hurt my sister and I will turn you into a hand purse, you mutated gerbil!" Hamsterviel wiped the spit of his face and jumped up and down, shouting," I am not gerbil-like, I am HAMSTER-LIKE!" Mrs. Edmonds asked, "What do you want with us?" Hamsterviel said, "Well, now that we are here, I can answer your questions. Like I said, you will be staying here for a few days, in order to lure 626 and the earth brat into my trap." Mr. Jameson spoke up, "Umm, what do you have against Lilo and Stitch anyways?"

Hamsterviel turned to Mr. Jameson, shouting and jumping up and down, "Those two are always ruining my all-so-clever plans! I had the galaxy in my grasp many times, only for it to slip away..." Hamsterviel noticed that Leroy was mimicking his every move again. Hamsterviel decided to let it go, and continued, "Well things will be very different this time. Once the Little Girl and 626 are out of the way, along with any experiments they bring, then we can proceed with Phase Two of my all-so-clever plan."

Jumba asked, "And what would being Phase Two this time?" The evil gerbil yelled, "Stop interrupting me with all the interruptions! As I was saying, once I have rid myself of the two troublesome goody-two shoes, I shall overthrow the Galactic Council and begin the reign of Dr. Jacques Von Hamsterviel!" Hamsterviel then pulled his red cape over part of his face in a Dracula fashion. "Guards, show the prisoners to their cell."

The Leroy clones led Nani and the other prisoners out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Ohana Onipa'a

Rallying the troops/Meet the COT members

It was a quiet, peaceful morning in Kauai. However, the peace was a disturbance to a certain family. . In front of Lilo's house, a dark colored rental car pulled up. A moment later, a shadow appeared at the door and a dark fist with the word, 'cobra' on its knuckles knocked on the door. In the house, Lilo opened the door, revealing Cobra Bubbles.

"Cobra. Come in." "Cobra. Come in." The tall, heavy built, bald African-American stepped inside.

"I take it you heard."

Cobra nodded. "Yes. I am deeply sorry this had to happen to your family. I always admired your sister, even when she was having difficulty taking care of you around the time Stitch first came to Earth. I am here to help you and Stitch rescues them."

Lilo couldn't help herself. She hugged the "ex" CIA Agent, who actually returned the hug.

"Thank you. So, what have you heard?"

Cobra removed his sunglasses and answered, "The Grand Councilwoman has informed me of the location of Dr. Hamsterviel's base. It is on a desert world on the far side of the galaxy, named Halloran."

Mertle and Keoni entered the living room. Cobra looked at the couple and apologized to them for what happened to their families.

Mertle asked, "What do you know about this place where our families were taken?"

Cobra turned to Mertle. "From what I heard, Halora is a barren world that once was the capital of the now non-existent Halora Imperium. The Halora Imperium was a totalitarian regime that controlled nearly half of the galaxy and threatened many peace loving worlds throughout the galaxy several thousand years ago. During the Last Great Galactic War, the other worlds put aside their differences and formed a coalition to fight the Haloran threat. The Imperium was beaten and they left the galaxy. The coalition soon after became known as the Galactic Alliance, or United Galactic Federation."

Lilo nodded and asked, "Why would Hamsterviel choose this world as his base?"

"Halora was determined to barren to colonize. After the War, the planet has since been abandoned, plus given Hamsterviel's history, a world that had brought the Galactic Alliance together, would seem a perfect staging area to take over the council."

Lilo and Stitch looked at one another. Stitch said, "Why would Hamsterviel take ohana?"

Cobra looked at the blue alien and said, "It should be obvious. Every time Hamsterviel tries to take over the Galactic Alliance, you and Lilo would always foil his plans."

Lilo said, "He hopes to lure us into a trap in order to get rid of us." Cobra nodded. Another voice was heard. "Well, he isn't going to get rid of them that easily. Not with their friends by their side." Cobra turned and saw Yuna. "Oh, Cobra. This is my friend, Yuna from Okinawa. She was the one who took care of Stitch when he crashed there." Cobra offered Yuna his hand, and she shook it. "And you are?"

"Cobra Bubbles. I was Lilo's social worker at the time Stitch first came to Earth." Yuna raised an eye brow and replied sarcastically, "A social worker? Right. And I am the Empress of Japan." Cobra, unfazed by Yuna's sarcasm said, "Pleased to meet you, Your Majesty." Stitch fell to the floor laughing. Lilo patted Yuna on the shoulder.

"Should have warned you about him." Soon, Victoria and Snooty joined them and they all sat down for breakfast. Victoria said, "So Yuna, how did you meet Stitch?" Yuna answered, "Well, I heard a monster was causing trouble. I followed this monster, only to find out he was no monster. He helped me out while my father was gone on a scientific expedition."

Lilo said, "Stitch always has a way of bringing joy into peoples' lives." Lilo hugged Stitch while she said this. Victoria smiled at the couple. "Come here Snooty." The bat-like experiment hugged Victoria. Mertle smirked at the two. "That is the third time in an hour, Victoria. Surely your allergies are not that bad." Victoria replied, "Maybe they are. It is that time of year."

"LLIIIEEE!" Everyone turned and saw Fibber, the lie detector experiment. Lilo looked at Victoria and crossed her arms as Victoria blushed. "Is there something you would like to tell us?" Victoria looked nervously as Lilo and Mertle were grinning at her. Lilo asked, "How long ago did this happen?" Victoria took a deep breath and answered, "A couple of weeks ago." Lilo smiled and said, "You two do look cute together."

Afterwards, the group was discussing plans on how to break into Hamsterviel's base. Cobra and Stitch did most of the talking, while the others listened. The conversation continued until 11, when Lilo got up and started preparing lunch, while Victoria, Keoni, Mertle, and Yuna were preparing and packing the food necessary for the mission. Cobra had stepped out to make a phone call and Stitch and several experiments gathered the equipment from Jumba and Pleakley's ship, including several blasters, as well as the dehydrator that Lilo and Stitch used on 627 ten years ago. Stitch noticed that the safe that contained 627's pod had been broken into. Thankfully the pod was not even in their, just a little decoy.

As everyone met at the house, a noise was heard outside. Lilo looked out the window, expecting to see Gantu's ship. It wasn't. Her and Stitch stepped outside to see a US military helicopter landing near the house. Lilo thought, _'This is strange.'_

She looked up at Cobra, who was looking at the aircraft land. Seconds later, six men, all wearing camouflage uniforms exited the helicopter. The tallest man walked up to the three and shook Cobra's hand. The two turned to Lilo and Stitch. "Lilo, allow me to introduce you to Major Markinson, of Shadow Squad, Delta Force." Major Markinson shook Lilo and Stitch's hands. Lilo asked, "Shadow Squad?"

The Major said, "I am not surprised you never heard of us. Several men in Delta Force formed a top secret organization to deal with the threats of alien life after Cobra convinced an alien race to not attack Earth. Hence, Shadow Squad." Lilo smirked at Cobra and Markinson.

Suddenly, the sound of helicopter blades whooshing filled the air again. Another helicopter landed near the Shadow Squad's. A young tiger-like woman jumped out, followed by several others. "I should've guessed that the COT will be here." The major remarked as the woman walked up to them. "Miss Black." Sky nodded. "Wait, who's the COT?" Lilo asks. "Oh, right." The Major said. "Lilo, this is Miss Sky Black, head of the COT. She will be able to explain."

"Good to finally meet you." Sky said. "Although I wish we would've time to get to know one another." Stitch approached her. "Ah, Stitch." Sky said. "Good to see you again." "Aloha." Stitch returned. "Could somebody PLEASE tell me what's going on here?" Lilo asked.

Sky looked towards Stitch as if asking for permission. When he nodded, she explained: "Well it's a bit of a long story. You see, ten years ago there was a Turian and a human who loved each other very much. My mother and father. It was a happy time for all seven of us f you include my uncles, aunt, brother and cousins. At least one of my uncles. Darus was unhappy with my parents' relationship and tried to divide them. When he failed he decided to do away with them."

"Do away with them?" Lilo gasped. "You do not mean…" Sky nodded sadly. "Yes. When they died the whole family put in their best efforts to stop Darus. It was not enough. Darus won, and did many terrible things to me, my brother and cousins before we managed to escape. After that, my cousins and I formed the COT in other to stop Darus form doing any more harm." Sky lifted her head to look at the COT members who had accompanied her. "The COT successful and we do not only put stop to Darus' plots but also to several other enemies as well."

"And how do you know Stitch?" Lilo asked. "We met when Stitch was working for the Grand Councilwoman as Captain." Sky replied. Cobra cleared his throat before saying: "Dr. Hamsterviel has been declared a clear and present danger to the people of Earth. If he is not stopped, Earth will surely be his first target after he assumes control of the Galactic Alliance."

"Well, then, welcome abroad." Lilo said. "We can use all the help we can get." Another, louder, noise was heard. The four looked up and saw a large red space ship land. Stitch yelled, "BRB!" Lilo smiled and said, "Right on time too. It looks like Gantu has arrived to pick us up." "Sky." A lizard like woman ran up to her. "Excuse me but Miss Salonia has stowed away again." "Sky curses in Turian before turning to Lilo. "Excuse me for a moment, but Sarina here seemed to have come across my daughter hiding in the bushes." She followed Sarina towards the group of COT members.

Mertle, Keoni, Yuna, and Victoria joined the group and watched the spaceship land near the house. The hatch on the ship opened and four dinosaur-like aliens walked out of the ship, followed by a 20 foot whale-like alien. Lilo walked up to Captain Gantu and shook his hand. "Thanks for coming on such short notice, Captain. It has been quite a while." Gantu nodded and said, "Thank you Ambassador. I look forward to working with you and Stitch again." Then he noticed the COT members. "Good. Looks like Miss Black have arrived to help."

Sky approached them, accompanied by Sarina, two other women and a girl of about nine. "Ah captain! It is a good thing the Councilwoman had sent you." "Agreed, Miss Black." Gantu said. "Tough you might agree that the battle flied is not a good place for your daughter." Sky shook her head. "You know Salonia; she's got a habit of watching out for me." "And it's a rather bad habit." One of the women remarked, she had a similar appearance to that of Sky, she only had long red hair. "I'm Scarlet Chi, by the way. And that's Erin."

The other woman nodded. Erin looked more like Sarina, only blonde. "Nice to meet you guys." Lilo said, and then added, "I suppose that's your daughter. Salonia." "Yes, I am Salonia." The nine year old responded. "I like your name." Lilo said. "It fits." Lilo introduced Gantu to those who did not know him. Gantu said to Markinson, "Those Earth weapons will need to be switched out with something more powerful." Gantu motioned for two of his men to go back into the BRB-9000. A few moments later, the men returned and handed Markinson and his men plasma rifles. Lilo, Mertle, Keoni, Victoria, and Yuna each received a weapon as well. Gantu showed the group his rifle.

"This is the X-46 Plasma Rifle. It has a high setting and a low setting. The low setting uses less power, but can only slow down a Leroy Clone. The higher setting will stun the Leroy, though the power will drain faster, so it is advised you only use this setting only if you have a definite shot." The group nodded in acknowledgement. Afterwards, Lilo, Stitch, and the others ran back into the house to get the supplies needed for the mission. Lilo appeared to be in deep thought.

"Don't worry, bujee boo. We will bring Ohana home." Lilo kissed Stitch and hugged him with tears in her eyes. "I just hope they are alright." Stitch looked in Lilo's eyes and asked, "What does Lilo's heart tell her?" Lilo thought deeply and said, "That they are alive." Stitch smiled and replied, "Then they will be ok."

Soon, Lilo, Stitch, Yuna, Mertle, Keoni, Victoria, Cobra, Markinson, and several dozen experiments boarded the Big Red Battleship. Lilo and Stitch joined Gantu on the bridge. Gantu turned to the couple. "First stop, Turo. The Grand Councilwoman has some special volunteers waiting there to join us." Gantu turned and prepared to give the order to move out. But before Gantu said anything, he turned to Stitch and gave him a big grin. "Would you like to do the honors?"

Stitch nodded excitingly and jumped in the Captain's chair. Without saying anything, Stitch pulled the H-Drive lever up. The bridge crew panicked and quickly took their stations. A nervous female crew member muttered, "Uhh, are you sure you want to engage the H-Drive from only a few feet from a planetary surface?" Gantu and Lilo smiled, while Stitch laughed and pushed the H-Drive lever back in, causing the BRB-9000 to take off into hyperspace.


	7. Chapter 7

Ohana Onipa'a

Meeting at Turo

Afterwards, Gantu showed Lilo and Stitch their quarters, where they could rest until the Big Red Battleship reached Turo. Lilo sat in deep thought and looking out at the stars. Stitch walked up to Lilo and asked, "What is bujee bu thinking about?" Lilo continued staring out the window. "Why them, Stitch? When will Hamsterviel just give up and stay in prison where he belongs?" Stitch put his hand on Lilo's shoulder and said, "We will save them, Lilo. We got all of our friends with us."

Lilo sighed, "We know he has got a trap waiting for us. He probably expects us to bring other experiments with us." Stitch looked at his girlfriend and said, "We got more then just experiments. We got Mertle, Keoni, Victoria, Yuna, Cobra, and that Markinson guy, and several other fighters. Plus, there is the formula Jumba gave Lilo. Plus, when Gerbil boy tries to activate 627, he..."

Lilo snapped out of her thoughts and turned to Stitch. "What? He has 627?" Stitch replied, "Don't worry; he only got a decoy pod. Jumba made it so anyone who tries to activate it will be in for a shock." Lilo sighed in relief and thought back to what Stitch said earlier. "You're right. I was not expecting Cobra to bring in Major Markinson and this Shadow Squad. And Jumba did give me the formula and I have felt more energetic since."

Lilo got up and walked around the room. She asked Stitch to remove the bolts that were holding down the bed. After Stitch removed the bolts, Lilo took a deep breath and grabbed the bed by its side. With no effort at all, Lilo lifted the bed. Stitch said, "Wow. You..." The red blanket slipped off the bed and landed on Stitch. Satisfied Lilo put the bed back down as Stitch got out from under the blanket. A few seconds later, Stitch re-bolted the bed, while Lilo put the blanket back on the bed.

Afterwards, Lilo and Stitch sat down. Stitch asked, "How do you feel?" Lilo answered, "I did not think the formula would work that good." Their attention was turned to the sound of the comm. started beeping. Lilo got up and answered. Gantu's voice was heard, "Ambassador, I trust you and Stitch are comfortable?" "Yes, thank you."

"We should be at Turo within six hours. I shall let you know when we get there." Lilo acknowledged Gantu, closed the communication and turned to Stitch. "Well, bujee bu. We should get some sleep now." "Ih. Good idea, bujee bu." The couple got into the bed and kissed each other for several minutes before going to sleep.

Maroon was impatiently watching Sky pace back and forth. To the couple's huge relief, somebody in their forces agreed to watch Salonia until their return to the ship. After introducing their forces they were brought here. In the few minute they've been there, Sky was pacing up and down the floor, mumbeling this and that to herself in Tantalog.

"Sky, give it a rest." Maroon murmured. "You're over stressing again and I do not think it will be a pleasant thing to have Uro yelling at you again." Sky stopped in her tracks. "You're right. I suppose my brother wouldn't take it well. I just wish Ray was here; he'd at least help me keep Scarlet in check."

Maroon growled at the thought of the lion-like man who so easily befriended his mate. Needless to say: the two of them didn't get along. "You think that Mertle was something." Sky said. "What?" Maroon asked, taken by Sky's sudden change of subject. "Oh, please." Sky rolled her eyes before she contuied. "She has Alantean blood." "WHAT!" Maroon yelped. "Shut it." Sky hissed. "Sorry." Maroon said. "She's Alantean? You're quite sure?"

"My senses never lied to me before." Sky said. "I may have to speak with her because it is obvious that not even her beloved one is aware of her abilities. Perhaps I should do so now." Maroon nodded. Sky turned to leave the room.

At Hamsterviel's base on Halora, the evil gerbil scientist paced around his office. Hamsterviel was wondering what amendments to make once he seized control of the Galactic Council. Leroy came into the room, startling Hamsterviel.

Hamsterviel shouted, "Why are you disturbing me, you all-so-disturbing experiment, you?" "Prisoners locked up and all accounted for, Hamsterwheel." "Hamsterviel! It is Hamsterviel! You could have just used the comm., instead of just barging in." Leroy nodded and turned to leave. Hamsterviel said, "Wait. Now that you are here, I want to tell you of an effective plan for an effective defense of my palace."

Leroy laughed as Hamsterviel continued, "First, I want half of your clones stationed in the palace itself. Second, I want a few hundred positioned along the buildings overlooking the court yard. Third, the rest I want to be positioned in strategic positions in the surround buildings." Leroy nodded in acknowledgement. "I will notify the clones. Oh, by the way, a few of my men ransacked Jumba's ship. We did not find anything of use, except this." Leroy held out something in his lower left hand. It was 627's pod. Hamsterviel cackled evilly upon seeing the red pod and took it.

"Excellent! Once I activate Experiment 627 and remove that all-so-stupid laughing weakness, I shall wreck mayhem of the Galactic Alliance! Hahahahaha..." Hamsterviel coughs. "Hairball...blah!" Hamsterviel and Leroy walked up to a glass of water Hamsterviel had on his disk. The evil gerbil said, "This is even better then I planned"

Hamsterviel dropped the pod into the water. The pod started to glow. Hamsterviel started laughing, but then stopped. Something was odd. The growing, glowing orb was blue, not yellow, which was the normal color the orbs were as experiments were being activated. Suddenly, several bolts of electricity shot out from the blue glowing orb, shocking Hamsterviel, as well as Leroy. After the shocking ceased, Leroy quickly replaced the fur that got slightly burnt by an electric bolt that struck his patookie while Hamsterviel screamed, "Errrr, I am IRKED!"

Sky walked towards Mertle and Keoni's room. Truthfully, she wasn't sure how'd she pull this off. She knew she couldn't just confront Mertle in the open. If Mertle was keeping her powers a secret, then there must've been a reason. Sky knocked on the door.

Mertle opened the door. "Is there a problem?" "Actually, I wanted to speak to you." Sky said. She quickly glanced around before she adds in a whisper: "About your…" "How'd you know?" Mertle hissed. "So, my senses weren't lying to me." Sky murmured. "Interesting." "But how exactly did you find out?" Mertle requested for a second time. "Was I being too obvious about it?"

"Don't you worry." Sky said. "As far as I can tell, only my team and I are aware of it." Mertle sighed in relief. "Just don't tell anyone." Sky nodded before turning to leave.

The BRB-9000 dropped out of hyper-space as it arrived in the Turo System. Lilo, Stitch, Cobra, Markinson and Sky were all on the bridge as it arrived in the Turo system, the capital world of the United Galactic Federation. The ship landed in the space-port, and shortly after that Lilo, Stitch, Cobra, Sky and Markinson all met with Mertle, Keoni, Yuna, Victoria, the Experiments, and the rest of the C.O.T in the hanger just outside the ship.

"Greetings Ambassador Pelekai. I apologize once again for what has happened to your families. My people will re-supply the BRB-9000 with the equipment necessary for the mission. It should take about two hours. I see Miss Black has joined the fighting group. You'll need her help. In the mean time, I would like to invite all of you to dine with me in the top council dining room." Lilo nodded and said, "Thanks Ms. Grand Councilwoman. We would be honored."

The Councilwoman continued, "Allow me to introduce you to Commander Ze'Plad of the Falila Black Ops Brigade." Commander Ze'Plad, an 8 foot dinosaur-like alien stepped up and shook Lilo's hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Commander." Ze'Plad nodded, "Likewise, Ambassador. I have heard so much about you and Jumba's experiments. I always wanted to meet you someday. I just wish it was under better circumstances." "Me too, Commander."

Lilo, Stitch, and the others followed the Grand Councilwoman down the hall. About fifteen minutes later, everyone was seated around the table, enjoying various foods from different worlds. Everyone took turns talking about how their lives were turned around by the Experiments. Lilo talked about how she first met Stitch, how she had embraced him despite his destructive nature and how he had rescued her from Gantu. Lilo took Stitch's hand when she said how heart broken and guilty she was when Stitch had died from his Glitch and then, by miracle, came back to life. Stitch mentioned how during those few moments that he had met Lilo's mother and father while he was in heaven, before he came back. When Lilo and Stitch informed the Grand Councilwoman about their relationship, she smiled and was not at all surprised by this news.

Sky also mentioned various missions she had done and the defeat of Darus, the main villain she had often dealt with. Mertle told everyone about how she found Gigi, thinking she was just a dog, only to turn out to be a dog-like alien experiment that could talk. Mertle told her about how all her experiences led her to become best friends with Lilo over the years and how Lilo helped Mertle suck up the courage to admit her feelings for Keoni. Lilo was astonished to learn that Gigi was getting really close with Finder.

Yuna talked about how Stitch had kept Yuna's faith in family up until her father had come home.

Victoria talked about when she first met Lilo and became friends with her and Stitch, meeting Snooty shortly after, and so on. The Councilwoman was a little shocked to learn about what was going on between Victoria and Snooty recently, but she was still happy for them.

Cobra and Markinson, of coarse, were talking with Commander Ze'Plad about traditional military stuff and various famous commanders from the past, both from Earth and from the Galactic Alliance.

The Grand Councilwoman told everyone how she had first saw Stitch. At first, she thought Stitch was an abomination of pure evil, incapable of ever loving anyone other then himself if even that. She talked about when she went down to Earth to arrest Stitch personally after Jumba, Pleakley, and Gantu failed to do so, and how astonished she was to see Stitch talking peacefully and hugging Lilo, making her question her decision to take him away, and how relieved she was when Lilo provided her with the technicality she needed to do what she felt was right without causing an outcry in the Council. She talked about how impressed she was with Lilo's strange, unique talent in finding the good in people that nobody else can see when she started turning the experiments to good.

After dinner was over, everyone headed back to the BRB-9000. The Grand Councilwoman has stated that she intends to accompany Lilo and Stitch in their mission to save their family and to apprehend Dr. Hamsterviel. Everyone was soon on board the Big Red Battleship. Much to the delight of Stitch, Gantu offered to let the blue alien engage the H-Drive. This made the bridge crew nervous, remembering how Stitch engaged the H-Drive when the ship was practically near the ground on Earth. The Big Red Battleship took off into hyper-space from inside the spaceport.


	8. Chapter 8

Ohana Onipa'a

Plan of Action /Dark Secrets

On Halora, Hamsterviel and Leroy walked down the corridor.

"So, are the defenses set up?"

Leroy answered, "Ih! Generator is up and running." Hamsterviel laughed and said, "Excellent! Now, with my all impenetrable shield in place along with a vast arsenal of automated plasma cannons, the all-so-annoying little earth girl and 626 cannot just drop in from above by surprise. They will have to land in the city." Hamsterviel and Leroy both laughed evilly as they reached a door, guarded by two Leroy Clones. "Open up", said Leroy.

The door opened and Hamsterviel and Leroy walked into the room, where Nani, David, Jumba, Pleakley, Mrs. Edmonds, and Mr. Jameson were. Hamsterviel smiled evilly at his 'guests.' "I hope you are so uncomfortably uncomfortable." Nani glared at the white gerbil as Mrs. Edmonds was crying hysterically, like she has been doing since Hamsterviel took them prisoner.

Hamsterviel continued, "Everything is going according to the plan I have so cleverly laid out. My all so sneaky spying spy has informed me that the all-so-stupid Earth Girl will be here by tomorrow. From what I heard, she is only coming with 626 and a small hand full of those pesky experiments." Nani yelled, "Lilo and Stitch could come alone and still save us and make sure you rot in prison for life!"

Hamsterviel cackled evilly and continued, "They just can't drop in. I have set up an absolutely impenetrably impenetrable energy shield, and the generator is of course in this building. They will have to get through my entire Leroy Army, as well as my state-of-the-art security system I installed in order to get inside to destroy the generator. Which they can't do!"

Jumba spoke up, "You are underestimating Little Girl. That will being downfall." Hamsterviel smirked evilly. "Hmmm. underestimating, huh? Ummm... Oh, you must be referring to that song weakness you so annoyingly built into Leroy. Well, I have already fixed that, you all so stupid failed scientist, you."

Jumba looked at Nani, who said, "Look who's talking." Hamsterviel turned to Nani and said, "You may say that now, but soon you will understand who is the smartest evil scientist in the galaxy. Hahahahaha..." Hamsterviel coughs, "Hairball!" Hamsterviel turned and walked out of the room along with Leroy, as the evil gerbil continued laughing.

On the BRB-9000, everyone assembled in the briefing room. The Grand Councilwoman, Gantu, Cobra, Stitch, Markinson, Ze'Plad and Sky were discussing the plans for hitting Hamsterviel's base. Ze'Plad said, "Thanks to Captain Gantu's former employment under Dr. Hamsterviel, he has exposed a spy that infiltrated the ship." Captain Gantu stepped up next to Commander Ze'Plad. "I was not able to prevent the message the spy was sending, however, thanks to the ingeniousness of me and Stitch, we were able to alter the message. As far as Hamsterviel is concerned, Ambassador Pelekai, Stitch, and a dozen experiments are in-route on Jumba's ship."

Gantu looked around the room for a moment, smiled, and continued, "Not only that, but we were able to pinpoint the location of Dr. Hamsterviel's fortress. It is in a palace that served as the Haloran's Hierarchy until the end of the Great Galactic War. The palace is centered in the middle of the ancient city located in a valley in the Northern Hemisphere." Commander Ze'Plad stepped up to the monitor showing the layout of the area surrounding the palace. "Unfortunately, according to the information we received, Hamsterviel's base is not only protected by his Leroy Army, but a strong energy shield and a very formidable security system as well. Therefore, we will have to land in the city itself. Major Markinson?" The 6'5"

Major pointed to the screen and said, "Despite the fact the city is ancient, it is still an effective cover for the Leroy Clones. Fortunately, the temperature and environment is virtually similar to Fallujah, Iraq. Shadow Squad was attached with the US Marine forces sent into the city in order to drive out the insurgent forces controlling the city. I and my men scored dozens, if not hundreds, of enemy kills during the operation. Also, during the First and Second Gulf Wars, Shadow Squad was dispatched to Baghdad and made precision air strikes possible, taking out many Iraqi government and military targets, while minimizing collateral damage."

Lilo looked at Markinson, impressed with what he was saying. Markinson continued, "Plus we saw the Leroys in action via satellite, but before we can move in to assist, all the Leroys suddenly shut down." Stitch laughed as Lilo said, "You can thank Jumba for that one." Markinson smiled and said, "Yes, Cobra told me about your musical concert, which included the song that disabled the Leroys. Unfortunately, that trick won't work again. According to what we learned, Hamsterviel had removed that weakness."

Commander Ze'Plad then laid out the plan. ""First part of the operation will be to land two advanced teams in the city. Team one will be Shadow Squad, commanded by Major Markinson. Team Two will be the Aloha Team, consisting of the Experiments and the C.O.T, and commanded by Stitch." Sky inwardly groaned at the fact that she must take orders form somebody else; it's something she was NOT used to. Commander Ze'Plad contuied: Gantu will coordinate air and space support throughout the operation. I shall be commanding the primary forces, including the Falila Black Ops Brigade. According to scans, once we are in the shield perimeter, we will be unable to receive support from the BRB. From what we can tell, the courtyard at the palace is too dangerous to enter. However, if we can get someone close to the Generator, we can turn the odds in our favor."

Captain Gantu held up a data pad with what appeared to be a satellite dish and said, "Thanks to the information we obtain, all we have to do is get within a thousand meters of the generator and then activate this device. That will short out Hamsterviel's energy shield, allowing me to attack the Leroys positioned around the courtyard so Commander Ze'Plad can pass though. Stitch and his team will be given the task of shutting down the generator." Gantu handed the device to Stitch. Lilo stood up and said loudly, "I will be going with Stitch." The Grand Councilwoman smiled at Lilo, saying, "I thought you might." Yuna, Mertle, Keoni, and Victoria all yelled, "Count us in!"

Commander Ze'Plad looked at the Grand Councilwoman, who nodded. "Very well. You shall accompany Stitch's team. Remember, stick close to the experiments." Everyone nodded in acknowledgment. Then, the comm went off. "Bridge to Captain. We just dropped out of hyper-space. However, we are not at our destination." Captain Gantu and the Grand Councilwoman looked at each other. Gantu said, "Acknowledged. How long will it take to reach Halora at current speed?"

The crew member on the comm responded, "About ten to twelve hours." Gantu nodded. "Continue at best possible speed." Captain Gantu turned to the Grand Councilwoman, who said, "We have entered the Nelari Expanse. We will not be able to engage the H-Drive here." Lilo looked puzzled and asked, "Why is traveling through hyperspace impossible here?"

The Councilwoman looked at Lilo and answered her question. "The Nelari Expanse came into existence several thousand years ago. During the final weeks of the Great Galactic War, the Haloran fleet was decimated in the Battle for Turo, as well as several following battles. The Haloran Imperium was finished. In a final desperate act, the Haloran Imperial Guard set off a series of Omega Molecules in the Nelari Sector, which caused us to lose a few ships. Thanks to the strategies of Coalition Chairwoman Falila, our loses were minimal. However, the effects made hyper-space travel impossible in the region."

Lilo and Stitch were puzzled at what they were told. Cobra and Markinson looked at each other, with concern on their faces. Lilo noticed and asked, "You two know about what the Councilwoman said?" Cobra and Markinson turned to Lilo and Cobra answered, "Indeed. However, the information regarding the subject is classified." "Their not the only ones who knows about this." Sky said. "My Mother's family has been involved with the Galactic Armada for thousands of years."

The Grand Councilwoman said, "This meeting is concluded. Cobra, Markinson, Lilo, and Stitch. I need you to remain here for a moment. Everyone else is dismissed." After everyone else left the room, the Grand Councilwoman addressed Cobra. "Since Lilo Pelekai is our Galactic Federation Ambassador to Earth, she is not only caretaker of the Experiments, but she is responsible for all Galactic Alliance activity in the Sol System. Therefore, she has top clearance on all classified activities."

Cobra nodded and turned to Lilo. "Lilo, what I am about to tell you is to stay in this room." Lilo nodded in acknowledgment as the Grand Councilwoman continued. "The Galactic Alliance had put a top secret directive in place after the War. It is called the Omega Directive. Policy specifically states that the Galactic Alliance is to prevent anyone from creating the omega molecule. Normally, the Galactic Alliance will dispatch the Falila brigade to deal with the threat. However, for those rare instances where the civilization is not space faring and we have contact with said civilization, we give them a chance to deal with it. Cobra?"

Cobra cleared his throat and said, "Since the CIA had contact with the Galactic Alliance in the past, I was contacted by the Galactic Alliance and we had to deal with a group of scientists who were trying to develop Omega. It started in the Eighties. A top scientist with the KGB, the former Soviet equivalent to the CIA, was working on theories for the ultimate weapon. However, when the USSR broke up in 1991, the Russian scientist went to Iraq and worked with a group of Iraqi scientists for several years. In 1998, they started to work on developing the molecule. The Galactic Alliance was alerted and notified me. I was informed to deal with the threat within one earth year or the Galactic Alliance would have. I contacted Major Markinson and sent him to Baghdad to stop the project."

Major Markinson said with a serious tone, "It took us four months to find the lab. Once we found it, we notified Cobra. The facility was heavily guarded, so we had to create a distraction. In December 1998, the US Fleet in the Persian Gulf gave us our diversion by launching a full scale bombing of Baghdad. During the chaos, Shadow Squad moved into the facility, overpowered the guards, and captured the scientists, including a Republican Guard General who worked with them, as well as the ex-KGB scientist. We safely secured their project and all files before we pulled out, leaving behind a little going away present."

Lilo stared at Cobra and Markinson and said, "Once all this is over, I want to be briefed on anything else of significance." After a few more words were exchanged, Lilo and Stitch went to their quarters to rest before arriving at Halora.


	9. Author's note

Ohana Onipa'a

Author's note

I decided to make a list for the readers to show who belongs to whom:

My OC's:

Sky Black (Referred as Miss Black by some characters)

Maroon Fire

Sarina Black

Erin Black

Other COT members

Joshua-Sinclair's OC's:

Ze'Plad

Markinson

The Shadow Squad.

(Note to Joshua-Sinclair: Feel free to PM me if I missed someone from the original Ohana Onipa'a that you owed)

The rest is the property of Walt Disney!

SakaroAmanda


	10. Chapter 9

Call signs 1)Lilo Pelekai = Black Cat 2) Stitch = Mutant Dog 3)Major Markinson = Shadow One 4)Captain Gantu = Big Dummy (no insult intended!)

Gantu is on the Big Red Battleship. Aloha team's transport is called Gantu's Ship, since it is the same one from the Series.

Ohana Onipa'a

Operation Ohana Onipa'a

The Big Red Battleship, Gantu's Ship, and Shadow Transport had entered the planets atmosphere and approached the ancient city within the mountains where Hamsterviel's base was. The Grand Councilwoman asked, "Where are the hostages?" Captain Gantu checked his display and responded, "I am detecting all six of them in..." Just then, Reuben's voice was heard. "They would be in the palace of coarse. That Gerbil likes to keep his hostages close. Duh."

Captain Gantu checked his display again and nodded. Reuben was carrying a large platter of various sandwiches. Captain Gantu and the Grand Councilwoman looked at the tan furred experiment. "Is this really the time for sandwiches?" asked the Grand Councilwoman.

Reuben turned to the Councilwoman. "Can't go into a fight on an empty stomach. The others agreed with me just before they left." A crew member said, "We are in range, Captain. Multiple hostiles spotted." Gantu sat in his chair, took a bite from his egg salad sandwich, and ordered the crew to open fire.

The large cannon came out of the underside of the BRB-9000's hull and began shooting large plasma blasts at the buildings where the Leroys were at. The Leroys took cover, though some of them were stupid enough to try to take pot shots at the Big Red Battleship, in hope of knocking out it's cannon. Gantu's Ship flew around a large building, firing upon the Leroys garrisoned inside of it. Soon, Shadow Transport landed near the decimated buildings Gantu's Ship had cleared. Cobra Bubbles, Major Markinson, and the rest of Shadow Squad poured out of the transport. Major Markinson pulled out his communicator.

"Shadow One to Big Dummy. Shadow Squad is on the ground!" Three of Markinson's men went up to the closest building, while Markinson and the others provided cover. After they were in position, Markinson and the others moved up to take positions adjacent to the first three.

After Gantu's Ship had cleared out another landing zone and the structures surrounding it, the ship landed. Lilo, Stitch, Yuna, Victoria, Mertle, Keoni, Sky, and Maroon darted out of the ship, weapons ready, and took up positions in a bombed out structure. While Stitch used a dehydrator on the stunned Leroys, Lilo opened up her communicator. "Black Cat to Big Dummy. Aloha Team has secured area, awaiting further instructions."

Captain Gantu's voice responded. "According to sensors, your team has landed 1.7 thousand meters north-west from the palace. Shadow Squad is about five hundred meters to your east. I am now bringing in the Big Red Battleship to clear the path of any Leroys between you and the shield perimeter. That is about 732 meters south-east of your position."

Mertle and Sky were watching Stitch and a dinosaur-like alien placing the now dehydrated Leroys in Gantu's ship while Lilo was confirming Gantu's message. Sky quietly whispered to Mertle: "My powers are disabled. There's no grantee that yours will work." Mertle acknowledged this with a nod. The dinosaur-like lieutenant said, "My men will secure the landing site while your team moves in." "My followers will lend a hand." Sky said. The C.O.T nodded. "I'm still coming with you." Maroon said. "We'll come too." Sarina spoke up for herself and Erin. "It's our job to keep you safe."

The lieutenant nodded and shouted orders to his men, while Lilo, Stitch, and the rest of the Aloha Team headed towards the palace. The Big Red Battleship flew past the advance teams and fired it's plasma cannon on the Leroy's positions. After sweeping the area several times, Captain Gantu sent a general message to both teams that they should have no problem reaching the shield perimeter. After the message was sent, the BRB-9000 continued flying above the city and searching for targets of opportunity. Captain Gantu then contacted Commander Ze'Plad.

"Commander. We have located a large open space to land your troops. After I clear the structures surrounding the area, I shall lower the platform." Ze'Plad acknowledged Gantu's signal. The Big Red Battleship fired it's cannon at several nearby buildings and soon started lowering the platform holding Commander Ze'Plad and the Falila Black Ops Brigade.

Meanwhile, Markinson's team had reached a structure damaged by both time and the recent bombardment. They were just outside the shield perimeter. Lilo, Stitch, and the Aloha Team had just entered the shield perimeter as well. As Yuna approached Lilo and Stitch, a Leroy jumped out and attacked her. Yuna quickly fought back using her karate knowledge to it's full extent. Before Stitch could reach Yuna, she had already taken down the Leroy. Three more Leroys attempted to dog pile Stitch. Lilo grabbed two of the Leroys and threw them into the nearby structure and stunned the third one.

Sky had used her ninja skills to take out five Leroys, acting as her cousins and mates' defender. . Victoria, Mertle, and Keoni had taken a triangular defensive stance as more Leroys attacked. The three humans fired their plasma shots, stunning several Leroys. Splodyhead and Plasmoid soon joined them. Kixx had joined Yuna in fighting the evil clones hand to hand, while Lilo and Stitch relied on their physical strength and their plasma weapons to deal with the Leroys. Cobra Bubbles, Major Markinson, and his men had entered the shield perimeter and was now facing resistance as well. "Shadow One to Black Cat or Mutant Dog. Shadow Squad has breached the perimeter! We are on our own until the shield is down!" shouted Major Markinson.

The Big Red Battleship had just landed the Falila Black Ops Brigade, retrieved the platform, and was flying over the city and near the shield perimeter. Commander Ze'Plad's men swept through the structures, securing any Leroy clone they came across, as they headed east towards the shield perimeter. A few Leroys tried to put up a fight, but were quickly stunned and de-hydrated by the dinosaur-like alien soldiers. Whenever they encountered a large amount of resistance, the Big Red Battleship would lend a cannon to speed up the mission's progress. Soon, the Felila Black Ops Brigade had entered the shield perimeter, where they quickly took up defensive positions as the rest of the unit moved in. Almost immediately, the Leroys opened fire on the Brigade. Commander Ze'Plad thought, _'If I can draw Hamsterviel's forces, Markinson and Stitch's teams should be able to achieve their objectives easier.' _

Indeed, since Commander Ze'Plad's forces had entered the shield perimeter, several Leroys from the north-east and south-east moved in to assist in trying to fight off the Felila Black Ops Brigade. Although a single Leroy was as strong as Stitch, the soldiers of Felila Black Ops Brigade had trained for elite combat for many years, while all the Leroys had done most of the time was sit around in prison.

The Aloha Team was still fighting the Leroys. Three Leroys fired several plasma blasts at Stitch from the top of a building. Lilo screamed, "NO! Bujee bu!" Lilo jumped up onto a nearby building and then jumped again and landed in between the three Leroys. Lilo grabbed two of the Leroys and made them head-butt the Leroy in the center, knocking all three of them out. Stitch recovered quickly, waved his thanks to Lilo, and fired his plasma blasters at another building, stunning a Leroy that was positioned near a window. As for a tougher structure, Heat turned up the heat a bit by firing a beam from his head into the building. The side of the structure turned red and several Leroys poured out off the structure. Mertle, Keoni, and Victoria were able to pick off the Leroys that had run out of the super heated building. Yuna and Kixx had taken down several more Leroys.

Sky, meanwhile, was having difficulty fighting off another several Leroys. Sarina, Erin, and Maroon started assisting her. "We could've done this much easier." Sarina said as she gave one of the Leroys a swift kick. Soon, they finished off the reminder of the Leroys. "Black Cat to Shadow One. We are just outside the palace. We are encountering heavy fighting over here. Can you lend a hand?"

Markinson voice over the radio replied, "Roger Black Cat. Shadow Squad is about one hundred meters east from your current position."

Stitch joined Lilo on top of the structure near the palace and the two picked off any Leroy that came into sight. A plasma blast struck right next to Lilo. Stitch growled at the Leroy that shot at her and fired back. The Leroy was stunned and he fell out off the building at a height that would seriously injure a normal being.

Nearby, Major Markinson's Shadow Squad was advancing towards Aloha Team's position. Markinson and the three squad members next to him laid down fire on the Leroy's as Cobra and the two other members of his team advanced. Markinson looked through his binoculars and saw the Aloha Team fighting the Leroy Clones in their area. Markinson stunned a Leroy that was on a nearby roof and than used hand gestures to signal for his men to enter the nearby building. As the men went in the building, Major Markinson went in with them. Several plasma blasts were heard in the structure as the Major went up the stairs. The leader of Shadow Squad entered a room, half of which was exposed to the outside due to damage from either time or the battle that occurred during the Fall of the Haloran Imperium. While three men were posted outside the structure, Cobra Bubbles, Major Markinson, and the other two men took aim for the Leroy positions along the palace wall.

Markinson yelled, "Fire! Fire at will!" Shadow Squad opened fire upon the Leroys along the palace wall. The Leroys returned fire. Using the ruined wall and rubble as cover, Markinson fired several blasts at the Leroy, while contacting Stitch. "Shadow One to either Black Cat or Mutant Dog. We just took some weight off your shoulder. Once you are in, I'd appreciate it if you would clear the hostiles we are engaged against."

Stitch acknowledged Markinson's signal and waved his upper right hand. Seconds later, Melty flew up to Lilo and Stitch. Stitch pointed to the wall and Melty nodded. While Melty dealt with the palace wall, Lilo sent Yin and Yang to create a tread-able path through the area Melty had demolished. Yang covered the bottom of the wall with molten lava up to where Melty had melted the wall, while Yin sprayed the lava down, quickly cooling the molten rock. Moments later, Lilo and Stitch jumped down from the structure. Stitch shouted in Tantalog, signaling that the way was clear. Lilo, Stitch, Yuna, Victoria, Mertle, Keoni, Sky, Erin, Sarina, and Maroon charged up the cooled molten rock and past the wall, along with the experiments. Lilo and Stitch peeked around a corner. Several Leroys were seen firing towards Shadow Squad's position. The couple jumped out and stunned all of the Leroys that were in that group.

"Mutant Dog to Shadow One. All is clear." After Major Markinson acknowledged Stitch's signal, Stitch pulled out a scanning device. Lilo asked, "How far is it, Stitch?" Stitch looked at the scanner. "We must get closer." Lilo, Stitch, and the rest of Aloha Team carefully walked down the corridor. Two Leroys jumped out of cover. Lilo stunned one and Yuna beat the other one into unconcessness

Meanwhile, Commander Ze'Plad and the Felila Black Ops Brigade had taken up positions right outside the main entrance to the Palace. The commander thought, _'Now we wait.' _ The Brigade continued to fight off the Leroy Clones that were constantly attacking. _'Now would be a good time to bring down that shield, Stitch.' _

Cobra Bubbles, Major Markinson, and the rest of Shadow Squad had entered the palace the same way that the Aloha Team had entered earlier and were busy head towards the west side of the palace and fighting Leroys along the way. Lilo, Stitch, and the Aloha Team continued down the corridor, stunning or knocking out any Leroys that dared attack them. The scanning device started beeping lightly. Lilo and Stitch smiled at each other. Stitch pulled out another device that resembled a data pad with a mini satellite dish. Stitch pushed a series of buttons, causing the device to start beeping. Stitch sent a signal to the BRB-9000. The return signal came in.

"Big Dummy to Mutant Dog excellent work. Big Dum... Grrrr! Big Dummy to **ALL** units! Big Dummy is changing call sign to **Ace Jackson**." Lilo and Stitch giggled as Captain Gantu continued. "Ace Jackson to all ground units. Black Cat and Mutant Dog have achieved their goal. Preparing to attack enemy positions."


	11. Chapter 10

Call Signs: 1) Lilo Pelekai = Black Cat 2) Stitch = Mutant Dog 3) Major Markinson = Shadow One 4) Captain Gantu = Ace Jackson

Ohana Onipa'a

Glitches, Phantasmotations, and Final Showdown

As the Big Red Battleship moved in, the Galactic Alliance forces watching Aloha Team's landing zone took off in Gantu's Ship and headed towards the palace. On the bridge of the Big Red Battleship, a crew member informed Captain Gantu that they were approaching the courtyard. Gantu smiled and shouted, "Target the structures where the Leroy's are positioned and fire!"

The Big Red Battleship's primary cannon opened fire. In the structures, the Leroys took cover as the cannons rained plasma down on them. A few of them attempted to return fire, only to be stunned by sniper fire from either Falila Black Ops Brigade or Shadow Squad. Within moments, Gantu's ship swooped in and fired upon a concentration of Leroy Clones.

Inside the palace, Lilo, Stitch, and the Aloha Team were fighting from room to room. Many of the Leroys had already gone to support the others fighting off the Falila Black Ops Brigade, so the odds for Lilo and Stitch were evened out. A Leroy Clone tried to attack Victoria, only to be beaten up by Yuna. Another Leroy jumped out and managed to knock Keoni down. Mertle screamed, "NO!" Mertle proceeded to use several karate kicks that Yuna taught her on the Leroy that dared hurt Keoni. A third Leroy attempted to stop Mertle, only to get stunned by Keoni. As Mertle delivered the final kick to knock out the Leroy Clone, she said, "That's for hurting my boyfriend, you disconfigured dog!"

Sky, due to her highly developed senses, wasn't having much trouble taking out some of the Leroys. Lilo grabbed a Leroy that attempted to put her in a strangle hold and threw him into the ceiling, knocking him out. Stitch grabbed one Leroy and kicked another. Soon, the group ran into a large door at the end of the corridor. Melty made quick work of the door. Afterwards, several Leroys charged out of the melted doorway, firing away. Keoni, Victoria, Mertle, Plasmoid, Splodyhead, Sky, Sarina, Sarina, and Maroon took cover and returned fire.

While they were doing this, Stitch used his lower arms to carry Lilo and Yuna as he scaled the ceiling. Once the three went past the group of Leroys, Stitch dropped Lilo and Yuna, before jumping down himself. Lilo knocked one Leroy out with one swift kick to the head, Yuna took on two Leroys, and Stitch grabbed two Leroys and made them head-butt each other. As the other Leroys turned, Keoni, Mertle, Victoria, Plasmoid, and Splodyhead were quick to stun them.

Stitch's eyes turned green as he engaged his x-ray vision, while the rest of the team stood ready for further attacks. Lilo noticed her boyfriend's eyes.

"See anything yet, Stitch?" Stitch continued looking as he zoomed. He saw several dozen Leroys, some of which were moving out to fight Commander Ze'Plad's men. He turned his head, and saw what looked like humans. "Maka maka! Sasa!"

Stitch pointed towards another corridor. The Aloha Team headed down that corridor. A side door opened up and several Leroys opened fire, only to be stunned by Splodyhead, Victoria, and Mertle. They came to the end of the corridor and entered a small control room. About a dozen Leroy Clones and an automated sentry plasma cannon opened fire. Lilo, Stitch, and the others quickly took cover. Phantasmo quickly flew up and took control of the sentry gun. With the automated cannon under the control of Experiment 375, the weapon turned and started shooting Plasma blasts at the Leroys. Lilo, Stitch, and Splodyhead joined in and helped the Phantasmo possessed sentry gun stun the Leroy Clones remaining in the control room. At the other end of the control room was the entrance to another corridor. Stitch held up his two right hands, ordering the team to hold on, while Stitch peaked around the corner. In front of a large door were a three dozen Leroy Clones, as well as six automated plasma cannons. Stitch turned back to the team and explained the situation to them. Lilo and Yuna looked around the corner. Lilo turned to Stitch and the others.

"Those Leroys are bad enough, but those plasma cannons could be extra trouble. Hamsterviel has obviously planned ahead."

Just then, Lilo heard a beeping coming from her backpack. Lilo reached in and grabbed what was beeping. It was her hand held video game system. And not just any hand held video game. This was the one that housed Glitch. Lilo smiled and nodded, looking for a point of entry for the computer virus experiment. Lilo saw what looked like a computer terminal. Stitch pushed some buttons on the control panel and laughed. Not only did the control room's terminal connect to the six cannons in front of the cell guarded by the Leroys, it connected with the entire security system that Dr. Hamsterviel had installed.

When Stitch explained this to Lilo and the others, Lilo made a wide grin as she plugged her portable video game into the terminal. Glitch quickly went into the terminal and seized control of Hamsterviel's upgrades he made to the palace. Within moments, the automated plasma cannons opened fire on the Leroy Clones that were guarding the cell. Lilo, Stitch, Victoria, Yuna, Mertle, Keoni, Sky, Erin, and Maroon jumped into the small corridor and started shooting at the Leroys. The Leroys were completely caught off guard. They managed to destroy one of the automated cannons before they were taken down. Lilo and Stitch ran up to the cell door and worked together to try to open it. But the door was too strong.

Stitch shouted, "Blitznak! Door reinforced!" Sparky yelled, "No problem!" The yellow electric experiment flew into the door and shorted out the locking mechanism. The door slowly opened, revealing a large room. In the room were Mrs. Edmunds, Mr. Jameson, Jumba, Pleakley, and David. The prisoners jumped up in surprise. Pleakley yelled, "Yay! We're saved!"

Mertle ran to her mom, Keoni ran to his dad, and Stitch ran to Jumba. Mertle hugged Mrs. Edmonds and said, "Thank goodness you are alright!" Keoni said the same to Mr. Jameson, who asked, "How did you...?" Keoni cut off his dad. "No time to explain. Let's just say we had help." Lilo asked, "Where's Nani?" David answered, "They took her away about half an hour ago." Jumba added, "Evil Genius suspects truly evil ex-partner has Bigger Girl in his office."

Lilo and Stitch looked at each other. Just then, a large monitor turned on. The monitor revealed Dr. Hamsterviel. Next to him was Nani, who was hand cuffed and at blaster point with Leroy. "So, you have made it, you also goody two shoe type people, you. As you can see, the older, all-so-bossy girl is not there. She is with me in my office. If you surrender within, say, fifteen minutes I will endeavor to make your demise relatively painless, as well as hers."

Stitch growled at the monitor, while Lilo stood in shock. Hamsterviel smiled evilly and slowly said, "Make your choice, little girl." Fury like Lilo never felt before filled her head. Lilo glared at the screen and shouted, "We will **NEVER** surrender, you pathetic rat ball! **MEEGA NALA KWEESTA!**" Lilo blasted the monitor and turned to Stitch and the others. "What are you all waiting for? Let's move!" Suddenly, the comm went off.

"Lilo, it's me Glitch. I have located Hamsterviel's office. I will download the schematics into Stitch's scanner. The Leroy Clones won't be as big of a problem. Hamsterviel had installed a state of the art security system, which is now under my control." After Stitch received the palace schematics and the freed prisoner picked up the plasma rifles from the stunned Leroy Clones, everyone took off down the corridor.

Meanwhile, Shadow Squad's fight took a turn for the best. Cobra Bubbles, Major Markinson, and his men were pinned down by dozens of Leroy Clones and several automated cannons. Suddenly, the automated defenses turned on the Leroy Clones. Markinson and Cobra Bubbles were able to come out of cover and stun the rest off the Leroys. Markinson asked, "Uh, what just happened?" Cobra turned to the Major and answered, "I suspect that Lilo has something to do with this."

Shadow Squad darted from one building in the palace and into another. In the first room they entered, they saw the Leroy Clones fighting off the automated defense system that had turned on it's masters. Two Leroys had taken cover behind a large container and were shooting at one of the automated sentry cannons. As one cannon was destroyed, Markinson and the others stunned the two Leroys. Markinson's communicator went off. "Ace Jackson to any ground units. What is happening down there? I am receiving reports that Dr. Hamsterviel's security system is malfunctioning.

"Ace Jackson, this is Shadow One. It is true. The automated weapons are shooting at Hamsterviel's forces, but are completely ignoring us." "Black Cat to Ace Jackson and Shadow One. You can thank Experiment 223 for that. Glitch has taken control of all technological upgrades Gerbilviel made to the palace. More good news. We rescued most of the hostages. However the older Black Cat is still in the bag." Cobra and Markinson looked at each other. "Older Black Cat in the bag?" asked Major Markinson.

Cobra answered, "Dr. Hamsterviel still has Nani." Markinson asked Lilo where Nani was being held and Lilo answered that she was being held in Hamsterviel's office and that they only had ten minutes. Markinson turned to his men and shouted, "You heard what the lady said, men! Let's move out!" Shadow Squad darted out of the room and down the corridor, which was littered with stunned Leroy Clones.

Elsewhere, the Falila Black Ops Brigade had, thanks to air support from the Big Red Battleship and Gantu's Ship, managed to secure the courtyard and entered the primary structure for the palace. They met with hundreds of Leroy Clones and many of Dr. Hamsterviel's automated defenses. However, the automated plasma cannons suddenly turned on the Leroys much to the surprise of Commander Ze'Plad and the entire brigade. When he learned from Lilo what had happened, he smiled at first. Then his smile faded into a serious look upon hearing about her sister. Commander Ze'Plad turned to his men and yelled, "Alright, time is ticking! Let's show these evil experiments how to really fight!"

The tall dinosaur-like commander fired his plasma rifle at three of the Leroys that had taken cover from an automated Plasma Cannon. The others made sure to target the Leroys that were either closest or had taken effective cover from the sentry cannons. Thanks to the unexpected assistance of Experiment 223, Commander Ze'Plad and the Falila Black Ops Brigade was able to easily move through the palace, stunning any Leroy Clones that were still standing.

Lilo and Stitch had entered a large stairway well, that was littered with stunned Leroy Clones and pieces of destroyed sentry guns. They led the Aloha Team up the stairs. Upon reaching the top, they entered a wide corridor with a large door at the end. After Melty was able to open the door so to speak, they entered a very large room. Lilo, Stitch, Keoni, Mertle, Victoria, Yuna, Plasmoid, Sky, Maroon, Erin, Sarina and Splodyhead quickly took up defensive positions. The room appeared to have been a large meeting hall, perhaps for the top officials of the fallen Haloran Hierarchy. They were soon joined by Cobra Bubbles, Major Markinson, and Shadow Squad. Lilo commented, "Perfect timing, major."

The Major nodded and aimed his plasma rifle towards what appeared to be a large throne with Dr. Hamsterviel sitting on it. Next to the throne was the original Leroy. As Lilo, Stitch, and the others advanced towards Hamsterviel, the evil gerbil said, "So, you managed to turn my all-so-sophisticated security system against me and save your precious family. Well, you have failed to stop the infamous Dr. Jacques von Hamsterviel!" Dr. Hamsterviel pushed a button on his remote, causing a large wall panel to rise up. Behind it was Nani and aimed right at her was large plasma cannon.

"As you can see you all-so-stupid little Hawaiian girl, this cannon is on a separate system then the others and controlled directly by this remote. You may be able to send me back to prison, but you will pay a grave price. I warned you what would happen to your all-so bossy sister should you try any not-so-funny funny business." Things seemed hopeless; however, Lilo saw a potential opportunity and decided to stall. "What do you want, Dr. Hamsterviel?"

The evil gerbil scientist paced around on his throne as he said, "What I want is for you to give up quietly. Lay down your weapons and..." Hamsterviel felt tapping on his shoulder. "Stop distracting me with all the distractions! I am in the middle of a meeting here. Anyways, as I was saying, if you surrender, I might let you live as my..." Hamsterviel felt the tapping again and got really irked. Hamsterviel spun around, yelling, "What! What is so important you all so annoying type experiment, you?" Hamsterviel saw nothing. He felt tapping again. He spun around, and saw that it was one of the arms on his throne that was tapping him. "What...?"

Another arm grabbed the remote from Hamsterviel and slid it over to Lilo. Meanwhile, the throne itself suddenly came to life and both throne arms grabbed Hamsterviel. "What! Let go of me you all so stupid throne, you!" Leroy moved in to assist, only to find the plasma cannon that were aimed at Nani turn towards him, thanks to Lilo. Before Leroy could react, the plasma cannon fired, stunning Leroy. Lilo smiled and pushed another button on the remote, releasing the restraints holding Nani. Lilo and Nani ran towards each other. "Nani! Nani, Nani, Nani, Nani!"

The two sisters hugged one another very tightly. "I was so scared I was going to never see you again, Nani." The older sister smiled at Lilo and said, "I never doubted you would come, Lilo. Same with you, Stitch." Stitch extended his extra arms and hugged Lilo and Nani. Soon, Mertle, Keoni, Victoria, and Yuna had joined in the hug. Sky, Erin, Sarina and Maroon exchanged glances in happiness. After the hug ended, Commander Ze'Plad, Captain Gantu, and the Grand Councilwoman entered the chamber.

"Let go of me! Stupid throne! You are holding me too tight!" The Grand Councilwoman approached the throne, her eye brow raised with curiosity at the fact that Hamsterviel's throne had apprehended him. Lilo turned to the throne and said, "Ok, you can stop now. Back up is here." The throne arms let go of Dr. Hamsterviel, who was quickly secured by Stitch. Out of the throne came Phantasmo. The Councilwoman smiled at Phantasmo as Stitch held Dr. Hamsterviel up to face the Grand Councilwoman. "We catch bad guy. You're welcome." The Councilwoman made a serious face as she addressed the evil gerbil. "Dr. Hamsterwheel..."

"Hamsterviel! It is Hamsterviel!" "You are hereby charged with kidnapping, crimes against the Galactic Federation, Earth, the Pelekai Family and their friends, and the Experiments. Captain Gantu. Take him away." Captain Gantu cracked his knuckles and smiled. "Gladly." Gantu threw Hamsterviel into a capture container and left the room, followed by a dozen dinosaur-like aliens.

Sky then turned towards the Councilwoman. "Excuse me, but I'd have to return to the C.O.T HQ as soon as possible. With Darus's son wreaking havoc everywhere he goes I can't stay away very long." Hamsterviel continued shouting, "This is not over yet! I will be back!" Lilo turned to Nani and said, "Let's go home." Lilo, Stitch, Nani, rest of the family, and their friends (Including the new found friends at the C.O.T) left the large room. Soon, everyone would be home... after taking a quick detour first.


	12. Chapter 11

Ohana Onipa'a

Awards, Celebrations and Homecoming

At the United Galactic Federation Headquarters on Turo, the Galactic Council was celebrating the recent victory against Dr. Hamsterviel. The evil gerbil scientist, Leroy, and all of the Leroy Clones were locked on a maximum security asteroid. Sky and the C.O.T has left homewards due to urgent business. And Lilo and Stitch's family was safe, as well as the families of their friends.

A large hover platform floated across the Council chamber. On it was Lilo, Stitch, Yuna, Victoria, Mertle, Keoni, Major Markinson, Cobra Bubbles, and the experiments along with Shadow Squad.

The Grand Councilwoman gave Medals of Valor and Heroism to all present, plus assignments that everyone would have on Earth. Lilo's role of the Galactic Federation's ambassador to Earth was officially expanded. She was now officially in charge of all Galactic Federation activity on Earth. The Experiments, as well as Mertle, Keoni, and Victoria, had officially formed the Galactic Federation's military force on Earth, called the Pelekai 'Ohana Onipa'a Brigade. This unit was led by Stitch, who was given the rank of Commander. Shadow Squad would coordinate with the new unit. Yuna was given a special bracelet that she would wear when she taught karate. The bracelet would transmit a hologram of her for Galactic Alliance citizens who want to become students of karate.

The Grand Councilwoman also helped out the ones who were held prisoner by Dr. Hamsterviel. Mr. Jameson was given the stuff he needed to greatly upgrade the Birds of Paradise Hotel and his Rental Pavilions. Mrs. Edmonds would have similar upgrades to her home, as well as her other houses she used for Beds and Breakfasts. Nani officially ended her employment and became Mr. Jameson's business partner and joint owner for Birds of Paradise. Also, the Galactic Federation would pay for all damages done to the Pelekai residence and Jumba's ship. By the request of Lilo and Stitch, Captain Gantu was assigned to the Sol System.

One day later…

The Big Red Battleship landed in Kauai, near the Pelekai residence. Lilo and Stitch were the first to leave the BRB-9000 after the ramp was lowered. Dr. Jumba Jookiba met with Major Markinson at Shadow Squad's helicopter that was sitting near the house. The formerly evil scientist stated that he would give Shadow Squad's ride a big tune up, along with their other equipment.

Lilo and Stitch sat up in their tree house. They were happy that there broken family was back together again. And they would be forever grateful to Mertle, Keoni, Victoria, Yuna, Gantu, Cobra, Markinson, and all the others who helped save their family. Lilo and Stitch looked up at the sky, before they embraced one another. The two shared a passionate kiss for nearly five minutes. Lilo silently thanked the heavens for sending her angel all those years ago. Their kiss was interrupted by a voice.

"Hey, get a room you two." Lilo and Stitch turned and saw that it was Yuna. Yuna and Mertle had decided to join Lilo and Stitch at the tree house. Lilo asked, "I wonder if we will ever have a normal life." Mertle, Yuna, and Stitch simultaneously laughed and said, "No." "No" "Naga."

Lilo laughed as she hugged Yuna and Mertle tightly. Lilo and Stitch were also happy because the Grand Councilwoman was talking with the Council about making an official contact with Earth and more so with the fact that Cobra Bubbles stated he will make sure all aliens living on Earth would have equal rights and that marriages between humans and experiments would be legal.

Nani and Mr. Jameson had a long talk about working together. Also, Mr. Jameson promised that he would say nothing about aliens until the Galactic Alliance had initiated an official first contact. Mr. Jameson thought it was cute upon learning about Lilo and Stitch's relationship, plus the irony involved considering Lilo dressed up Stitch to hide her crush for Keoni ten years ago. Keoni laughed at the memory of that day. Not just the fact that Lilo tried to cover up her crush, but the fact that Pleakley, the one he had a crush on for a week, was not a female! When Keoni brought that up, Mr. Jameson and Nani both burst out laughing.

Jumba had finished talking with Major Markinson and had met with Mrs. Edmonds to continue discussing Jumba's evil scientific theories from where they left off before all this happened. Jumba was talking specifically about his project involving genetically engineering plants. Mrs. Edmonds stared in fascination, though Jumba could not be sure if it was about his project or his looks. Maybe it was both. Jumba knew one thing for certain. This Earth female seemed to like his scientific theories better then his ex-wife.

Meanwhile, Yuna and Mertle decided to give Lilo and Stitch some privacy. Mertle went to the house to find Keoni, while Yuna took a walk around the area near the house and Jumba's ship. Then, something in the grass caught Yuna's eye. She walked up to what she saw and picked it up. It appeared to be a green marble. Yuna thought, _'Wow, a green marble... just like the one Joshua lost when those bullies stole his marble bag. Joshua will be happy to have his set complete again.' _

What Yuna did not see on this green "marble" were the black markings that read, "6-3-1". Yuna put the "marble" in her backpack and continued on her walk. Later that evening, everyone had a buffet meal in the backyard. Frenchfry did the cooking and food prep, Slushy and Dope operated the dessert bar, Reuben and Angel ran the sandwich stand, Yuna and Sinker ran the sushi bar, and of coarse Cobra and Markinson stood guard, mainly to make sure that Jumba did not use radiation for cooking and also that Pleakley did not put dog food on the buffet table.

There was also karaoke and dancing. Stitch decided to do his usual impersonation of Elvis, singing songs such as Aloha Oi and Hound Dog. Half way through, many of the couples, and potential couples, were on the dance floor. Keoni danced with Mertle, Victoria with Snooty, Nani with David, Gigi with Finder, and of course, Lilo with Stitch. After a playful argument between Mrs. Edmonds and Jumba, the former evil scientist decided to drop the whole "evil geniuses don't dance" and went to the dance floor with Mrs. Edmonds. Others went to the dance floor as well.

Angel made sure her power suppressing collar was on and at full power before stepping up on the stage. The pink female experiment sang several love songs, starting with "I Can't Help Falling In Love With You." Lilo and Stitch kissed half way through the song. Stitch whispered, "Stitch love Lilo, Bujee-boo." Lilo hugged Stitch. "I love you too, Bujee-boo." The couple kissed again as they continued to dance.

At Asteroid K-37 in the Xenon Sector, Hamsterviel and Leroy were locked in the maximum security section, while all of the Leroy Clones were dehydrated and locked away. The evil gerbil scientist was hanging upside down, appearing to be asleep.

A dinosaur-like alien guard arrived to check on Hamsterviel. "Inmate Hamsterwheel present." After the guard left, Hamsterviel's eyes snapped open. "That's Hamsterviel, you all so stupid guard!" Hamsterviel shouted out several words in alien tongue. The computer responded, "Hamsterwheel override code accepted." As the object the evil gerbil was hanging upside down in flipped over and his hidden computer equipment appeared, he shouted, "Not Hamsterwheel! Hamsterviel, you stupid computer that thinks it is all so smart!"

Dr. Hamsterviel ran through the files. _'At least my password and files are intact. The all so stupid failure fish face is back with the Galactic Alliance and my spy network has been compromised.' _ Hamsterviel said aloud, "There has got to be someone out there that I can trust." He decided to dig deeper into the historical achieves regarding the Fall of the Haloran Imperium, the History of Turo, and Earth History as well.

"If there is someone out there, perhaps I can find him on Earth." Hamsterviel skimmed through the files, and then stopped. Hamsterviel cackled evilly. He found a connection between the last resort weapon the Haloran Imperium used in the final days of the Great Galactic War, a certain Earth scientist, and a very infamous mercenary for hire.

"So, not all Earth people are so backwards when it comes to scientific research, hmmmmm. I have got to contact this individual and arrange his escape. If he can start up his project and succeed, the entire galaxy will fear the name of Dr. Jacques von Hamsterviel! Hahahahahaha..." Hamsterviel chokes. "Hairball." The evil gerbil began looking for resources and people he would need to carry out his new evil plan.


End file.
